The Man Who Can Choose
by Agus Aquarys
Summary: Aku hanyalah manusia biasa yang menjalani kehidupan dengan normal sampai aku tau kalau didalam diriku tersimpan kekuatan yang sanggup memusnahkan seluruh alam semesta hanya dengan kehendakku. Warning, DirtyJoke! SwearingWords!
1. Chapter 1

Siapa aku?

Aku hanyalah orang yang ingin hidup normal, tapi...sayangnya itu hanyalah khayalan belaka. Setiap hari dalam hidupku aku harus berurusan dengan hal aneh. Pernah satu hari aku bertanya pada diriku apakah aku satu dari banyaknya antagonis di dunia ini

Aku juga sempat berpikir bahwa aku sudah gila sampai aku ingin pergi kerumah sakit jiwa, tapi lagi-lagi 'hal aneh' itu melarangku.

Jadi...siapa aku?

Aku adalah orang yang harus memilih pilihanku.

 **Naruto and Highschool DxD Xover**

 **Title : The Man Who Can Choose**

 **Directed By : Masashi Kishimoto dan Ichie Ishibumi**

 **Rated : M**

 **Pairing : Naruto x ...?**

 **Warning : Mainstream, Typos, Stress!Naru, Bahasa tidak baku, banyak kesalahan, newbie.**

 **Summary : Aku, hanyalah manusia biasa yang menjalani kehidupan dengan normal sampai aku tau kalau didalam diriku tersimpan kekuatan yang sanggup memusnahkan seluruh alam semesta hanya dengan kehendakku.**

Story Start!

Sacred Gear. Sacred Gear adalah sebuah artefak suci yang diciptakan Tuhan dan diberikan kepada para manusia yang sudah dipilih-Nya. Ada banyak jenis dan kekuatan yang ada didalamnya. Dari sekian banyaknya Sacred Gear ada beberapa Sacred Gear yang disebut-sebut bisa membunuh Tuhan itu sendiri dan mereka disebut Longinus. Walaupun demikian ada juga beberapa Sacred Gear yang bisa melebihi Longinus itu sendiri.

Hanya Tuhan, Michael dan Authorlah yang tau, bahwa sesungguhnya Tuhan telah menciptakan 1 Sacred Gear spesial yang seharusnya masuk dalam kategori Longinus. Sayangnya tidak ada yang tau karena Tuhan hanya menurunkan Sacred Gear itu 100 tahun sekali kepada 1 orang. Sayangnya lagi tidak ada manusia yang berhasil mengendalikan Sacred Gear itu karena mereka semua bunuh diri lantaran tidak memiliki mental yang cukup untuk menguasai Sacred Gear itu.

Great War. Perang besar yang terjadi antara iblis, malaikat dan malaikat jatuh. Iblis adalah makhluk yang dititahkan Tuhan untuk tinggal di neraka, malaikat adalah makhluk yang tinggal disurga untuk menjadi anak-anak Tuhan, dan malaikat jatuh adalah malaikat yang membangkang perintah Tuhan sehingga Tuhan menurunkan mereka dari surga serta mengubah sayap mereka yang dulunya putih menjadi hitam.

Sebenarnya awal mula perang besar ini hanya karena iblis tidak suka malaikat jatuh tinggal dengan mereka di neraka hingga akhirnya terjadi perang. Tuhan yang melihat itu memerintahkan para malaikat untuk menghentikan perang tersebut, tapi bukannya berhenti perang tersebut malah tambah besar dengan ikut sertanya para malaikat.

Perang yang besar itu bertambah besar karena datangnya 2 naga surgawi yang bertarung satu sama lain. Karena merasakan kekuatan yang besar dari perang tersebut akhirnya naga yang lain juga ikut serta seperti Great Red, Urouboros, dan 666 sehingga perang tersebut sampai menggetarkan dunia.

Saat perang sedang dalam puncaknya, sosok bercahaya turun dari langit dan menghentikan perang tersebut. Mulai dari bertarung dengan Satan Lucifer serta gubernur malaikat jatuh, menyegel 2 naga surgawi dalam bentuk Sacred Gear, menyegel 666 diujung alam semesta, sampai memperbaiki dunia yang sempat hancur dengan meleburkan diri menjadi cahaya. Perangpun berhenti lantaran sosok bercahaya itu yang diperkirakan pemimpin kaum malaikat sudah menghilang, kematian Satan Lucifer dan gubernur malaikat jatuh yang pertama.

Great war akhirnya berakhir, tapi dengan menghilangnya Tuhan dari dunia membuat sistem kerja di surga menjadi kacau tak terkendali. Dengan kacaunya sistem surga membuat Sacred Gear spesial itu turun ke dunia dan mencari pemiliknya hingga memerlukan waktu lebih dari 1.000 tahun sampai akhirnya Sacred Gear itu telah menemukan pemiliknya yang baru.

Dan Sacred Gear spesial itu konon bernama...

 **[Absolute Choise]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **Gomen~~~~~~**

 **Hu..Hu..Hu.. (T^T)**

 **Para senpai mungkin marah karena saya mengulang fic ini. Sebenarnya saya tidak ingin mengulangnya tapi saya ulang karena saya sudah mulai lupa jalan ceritanya. Saya tidak mengira kehidupan di SMA begitu keras. Inipun bisa saya lanjutkan karena saya tidak masuk sekolah lantaran sakit.**

 **Mungkin ada yang bilang**

" _Thor, kalau cuma gitu mending edit chapter aja, jangan dihapus"_

 **Masalahnya kalau cuma update chapter, nggak akan terlihat, jadi saya upload ulang supaya kalian bisa membacanya.**

 **Saya juga bingung, keliatannya jumlah author yang menulis fic bagus semakin berkurang, jadi dengan fic ini saya berharap para reader tetap rajin membaca dan melestarikan budaya literasi.**

 **Tambahan.**

 **Saya sedikit tidak suka dengan fic yang menggunakan jalan cerita yang sangat vulgar.**

 **Ingat! Saya bilang tidak suka ficnya, bukan berarti saya benci atau marah pada authornya karena manusia pasti bisa belajar dan mengubah kesalahnnya.**

 **Akhir kata,**

 **Aquarys, Out**


	2. Chapter 2, Ada gadis untukku?

**Review  
**

 **Xxxbbb : Kalau anda tersinggung, saya minta maaf. Apa yang saya ucapkan tidak akan saya tarik, tidak apa-apa jika ada Author lain yang merasa benci dengan saya, dengan itu saya harap mereka berani mempublish cerita mereka. Saya yakin banyak reader di luar sana yang sudah menulis cerita mereka masing-masing tapi takut mereka publish karena kurang percaya diri. Saya mengatakan itu bukan bertujuan untuk mengurangi Author baru, melainkan untuk menambah Author baru. Terima kasih**

 **Untuk yang lain silahkan nikmati ceritanya**

* * *

 **Naruto and Highschool DxD Xover**

 **Tittle : The Man Who Can Choose**

 **Directed By : Masashi Kishimoto dan Ichie Ishibumi**

 **Rated : M**

 **Pairing : Naruto x OC**

 **Warning : Mainstream, Typos, Stress!Naru, Bahasa tidak baku, Banyak kesalahan yang terlewat, Newbie**

 **Summary : Aku hanyalah manusia biasa yang menjalani kehidupan dengan normal sampai aku tau kalau didalam diriku tersimpan kekuatan yang sanggup memusnahkan seluruh alam semesta hanya dengan kehendakku.**

 **Story Start!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kota Kuoh. Sebuah kota yang tidak terlalu kecil dan terletak di Tokyo, tapi bukan itu yang menjadi topik pembicaraan kali ini melainkan sebuah Sekolah Menengah Atas yang berada di kota Kuoh.

Sekolah yang bernama Kuoh Gakuen itu adalah sekolah yang cukup unik karena menggunakan arsitektur bangunan Eropa abad pertengahan. Sebuah sekolah yang dulunya merupakan sekolah khusus perempuan tapi karena suatu hal sekolah itu menjadi sekolah campuran dengan jumlah perbandingan 7:3.

7 untuk murid perempuan dan 3 untuk murid laki-laki.

Disekolah itu banyak murid yang cukup terkenal bagi kalangan murid disana. Contohnya saja Rias Gremory dan Himejima Akeno yang diberi julukan 'Duo Great Onee-Sama' karena kemolekan tubuh mereka yang melebihi level gadis SMA.

Ada juga Kiba Yuuto yang merupakan murid tertampan di sekolah, ia sangat terkenal karena selain tampan, ia juga sangat santun kepada semua orang. Apalagi surai pirang halus ditambah tahi lalat di bawah mata kirinya yang menambah ketampanannya.

Setelah itu ada juga Thoujou Koneko, siswi imut yang memiliki postur tubuh cukup kecil dengan surai putih serta iris emas yang menyerupai kucing sehingga membuatnya populer di kalangan lelaki yang membuatnya menjadi maskot sekolah.

Selain dari nama diatas ada juga murid yang terkenal karena kemesumannya yang dijuluki Trio Hentai dengan Hyodou Issei, Matsuda, dan Motohama sebagai anggotanya. Tentu saja mereka dibenci oleh para murid terutama kaum hawa yang jijik dengan keberadaan mereka.

Serta ada juga satu murid yang paling terkenal karena sifat anehnya, murid itu bernama Uzumaki Naruto dengan julukannya yaitu 'Crazy Prince' karena tingkah gilanya setiap hari. Hampir setiap hari ia melakukan tindakan yang cukup gila sehingga membuatnya cukup dijauhi oleh kebanyakan murid.

Seperti contohnya hari ini ditengah lapangan sekolah, terlihat seorang pemuda dengan rambut pirang jabrik, beriris blue shaphire, dan jangan lupakan headphone yang berada dikepalanya. Pemuda itulah yang bernama Uzumaki Naruto. Apa yang dia lakukan?

Mari kita lihat. Naruto saat ini sedang tiarap di tengah lapangan yang panasnya minta ampun dengan tangan seolah memegang senapan layaknya tentara yang sedang mengintai wilayah musuh. Walaupun di lihat oleh murid-murid yang melewati lapangan sekolah, ia tetap berjalan merangkak menuju gedung sekolah.

 _Naruto PoV_

Yah, di sinilah aku. Di lapangan sekolah yang luasnya bisa mencapai lapangan sepak bola sambil dengan menirukan tentara yang sedang memasuki wilayah musuh. Kenapa aku melakukan ini? Aku melakukan ini hanya karena ada yang ' **menyuruhku** '.

Kalian mungkin beranggapan bahwa aku disuruh oleh seseorang karena dihukum lantaran suatu hal, dan jika kalian memang berpikir seperti itu maka aku akan berdiri didepan kalian, mengacungkan jari tengahku, dan mengatakan,

F*CK YOU! Ini kulakukan karena suara yang ada dikepalaku menyuruhku untuk memilihnya.

 **Flashback On**

Ini merupakan hari yang cukup cerah menurutku, jam menunjukkan pukul 07.15 sedangkan sekolah memulai jam pelajaran pukul 07.30 jadi masih ada sisa 15 menit sebelum pelajaran dimulai. Aku saat ini sedang berjalan santai memasuki gerbang sekolahku. Sesaat setelah aku memasuki gerbang sekolah tiba-tiba saja aku mendengar suara dari dalam kepalaku.

 _ **[PILIHLAH]**_

 _ **[1. Merangkak layaknya tentara sambil berjalan sampai kelas, atau berhenti ketika ada yang menghentikanmu]**_

 _ **[2. Lepaskan seluruh pakaianmu dan berjalan ke kelas]**_

A-APA!

Dari kecil hal ini memang sudah sering muncul tapi kali ini aku disuruh melakukan salah satu dari dua hal gila ini? Lebih baik aku mengintip Sona-kaichou yang sedang mandi-

ARRGGHHHH

Kepalaku rasanya sedang disedot. Inilah yang terjadi jika aku tidak memilih salah satu dari pilihan itu, jika aku tidak memilih salah satu pilihan itu maka kepalaku akan sakit sampai ke batas di mana beberapa ingatanku menghilang.

Santai Naruto, tenang. Baiklah sekarang berpikir, orang normal macam apa yang akan memilih pilihan kedua? Tentu saja aku memilih pilihan pertama. Okey, yang pertama.

 **Flashback Off**

Dan begitulah kenapa aku bisa sampai seperti ini. Hah.. sial. Aku baru merangkak setengah lapangan sementara bel pelajaran sudah berbunyi, staminaku juga sepertinya sudah mencapai batas. Kenapa dari 757 murid yang ada disekolah ini tidak ada yang mau menyuruhku untuk berhenti.

Owh! Itu dia! 1 dari 757 murid yang akan menyuruhku berhenti, Sona-kaichou.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan kali ini, Uzumaki-kun?"

Apa keempat matamu tidak lihat kalau aku sedang merangkak, bodoh! Tidak mungkin aku akan mengatakan itu, jadinya aku hanya mengatakan,

"Aku sedang berlatih merangkak sampai kelas, kaichou. Cita-citaku 'kan ingin menjadi tentara"

Eh, apa kalimat yang kuucapkan tadi itu benar? Kulihat kaichou masih setia dengan mimik datarnya itu.

"Begitu. Baiklah, karena kau terlambat memasuki kelas aku menghukummu untuk terus merangkak sampai kelasmu" Jawab Sona-kaichou.

HAHH! APAAAAA! Ini tidak bisa diterima. Lagipula kenyataan yang sebenarnya aku ini tidak terlambat.

"Tu-tunggu dulu kaichou. Sebenarnya aku tidak terlambat"

"Hmm? Bukannya tentara yang baik tidak akan mengeluh dengan hukuman yang diterimanya? Dan juga aku mengatakan kau terlambat memasuki kelas, bukan terlambat datang kesekolah"

Itulah kata-kata terakhir Sona-kaichou sebelum dia berbalik dan berjalan menjauhi diriku yang masih mencerna situasi ini. SIAL! JADI BENAR TIDAK ADA DARI 757 MURID DISINI YANG MEMILIKI HATI UNTUK MENOLONG HAMBA TUHAN YANG TAMPAN INI.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

Bel baru saja berbunyi tapi mana mungkin aku yang baru saja merangkak selama 1 jam lebih mau keluar kelas hanya untuk jalan-jalan kayak induk mencari anaknya.

Lebih baik aku mendengarkan musik dari headphoneku sambil mengisi staminaku. Kulihat dikelasku, 11-B hanya ada beberapa murid termasuk aku dan Trio Hentai yang ada didepanku dengan jarak dua meja, sepertinya mereka sedang berdiskusi sesuatu. Walaupun aku tidak mendengar apa yang mereka katakan lantaran musik ini, tapi aku bisa tau kalau mereka pasti sedang membicarakan hal-hal ero. Hah, siapa peduli.

 _ **[PILIHLAH]**_

Sudah kuduga. Pasti suara ini akan datang lagi, sekarang apa?

 _ **[1. Mendekati Trio Hentai dan mengatakan, "Yo, Issei boleh aku minta juga?"]**_

 _ **[2. Kedepan kelas dan berteriak, "AKU INGIN MEREMAS OPPAI!"]**_

Heh, suara ini meremehkanku. Tentu saja aku langsung mendekati Trio Hentai dan bicara

"Yo, Issei boleh aku minta juga?"

Yah walaupun aku tidak tau apa yang kuminta, tapi mungkin itu hanya majalah porno atau apapun. Kulihat mereka seperti sedang bicara. Ah, benar juga. Akupun meletakkan headphoneku keleherku.

"Tentu saja. Ini"

Teman sekelasku yang kutau bernama lengkap Hyodou Issei menyerahkan selembar kertas kecil kepadaku. Ohh, jadi bukan majalah porno. Kucoba untuk membacanya. Jalan Aman blok B nomor 17. Ini sebuah alamat.

"Alamat siapa ini?"

Spontan saja aku bertanya. Kali ini Issei berdiri, menghampiriku dan membisikkan sesuatu ketelingaku.

"Itu adalah alamat seorang gadis. Katanya dia akan mengadakan pesta dengan teman-temannya yang lain dirumahnya malam ini"

Wow. Ini suatu keajaiban. Seorang yang mesum seperti Issei bisa mendapatkan alamat seorang gadis, dan lagi dia tau kalau gadis itu akan mengadakan pesta. Aku rasa pilihan kali ini adalah pilihan yang paling bagus dari pilihan-pilihan sebelumnya.

"Siapa namanya?"

Kali ini Issei kembali duduk dan mengangkat kedua bahunya.

"Aku rasa ini bukan nama aslinya tapi dia bilang kalau dia akan senang jika dipanggil Miru-tan. Aku tidak bisa datang karena ada kegiatan klub sedangkan Matsuda dan Motohama tidak bisa datang karena harus antri untuk membeli film terbaru dari Kamen Raider Pinky" Ucap Issei padaku.

"Ohh"

Yosh, hitung-hitung mencari pacar untuk melengkapi masa SMA-ku. Aku harus siap-siap untuk nanti malam.

"Sankyuu, Issei!"

"Tidak masalah" Ucap Issei lagi kepadaku.

Bel masukpun berbunyi. Akupun kembali duduk ditempatku, tunggu saja Miru-tan. Aku akan menjadikanmu pacarku. Namanya saja imut apalagi orangnya. Aku jadi tidak sabar menunggu malam ini, hehehehe.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.  
**

 **.**

KAMPRETT LU, ISSEI. JIKA AKU MELIHAT MUKA MESUMNYA LAGI AKU AKAN LANGSUNG MEROBEK WAJAHNYA. MIRU-TAN KATANYA, MIRU-TAN SEMPAKMU! DILIHAT DARI MANAPUN MAKHLUK YANG BERNAMA MIRU-TAN ITU SEPERTI BANCI DENGAN TUBUH BINARAGAWAN.

Hah, ternyata aku yang sudah meremehkan suara itu. Jika suara itu muncul lagi aku akan lebih hati-hati.

Saat ini aku baru saja pulang dari pesta dirumah Miru-tan, kulihat jam tanganku sudah menunjukkan pukul 09.46. Malangnya, aku harus pulang selarut ini padahal aku berencana pulang jam setengah sembilan kemudian melanjutkan menonton anime. Untungnya saja orang tuaku sedang pergi keluar negeri, jika ibuku sampai tau kalau aku pulang selarut ini dia pasti akan mengubahku menjadi tempe untuk dijual kepada Chef Joichiro dari anime sebelah.

 _ **[PILIHLAH]**_

Nah, panjang umur ni suara. Baru aja diomongin udah nongol, sayangnya kali ini aku sudah siap dengan segala pilihan. Maju lu!

 _ **[1. Miru-tan jatuh dari langit dan menimpamu]**_

 _ **[2. Seorang gadis cantik jatuh dari langit dan menimpamu]**_

"{-_-'}"

WHAT THE...

Jika aku tidak tau siapa itu Miru-tan mungkin aku akan bingung memilih, tapi karena aku tau siapa sebenarnya Miru-tan itu, aku pasti akan memilih pilihan yang kedua, tapi.. ada kemungkinan yang kedua lebih buruk dari Miru-tan, maksudku ayolah, sebuah suara dikepalaku akan memberikan gadis cantik untukku? JANGAN BERCANDA.

Tapi jika aku memilih yang pertama... Hiiiii, itu sama saja dengan kematian.

Tolong yang pertama.

 ***SINGGGG***

Hah? Seorang gadis benar-benar jatuh dari langit dengan kecepatan tinggi! Kali ini diriku benar-benar beruntung karena gadis itu mengarah tepat ke...HAH?!

"WHAT THE FU-..

 ***DUUAARRR***

Pasti, aku pasti pingsan. Salahkan tubuhku yang hanya berolahraga di pelajaran olahraga ini.

(TIME SKIP, BEBERAPA SAAT KEMUDIAN)

Aduduh, kepalaku rasanya tegang kaku dikepala belakang (segera ambil bodrex extra). Aku pingsan di jalanan saat malam hari, kuraba saku celanaku siapa tau saat aku tadi pingsan ada tuyul yang patroli mencari jatah.

Aku bernafas lega saat kutau dompetku masih ada beserta dengan penduduknya. Awas saja tu suara, eh!

Mana gadis yang beberapa saat tadi menimpaku. Kutengokkan kepalaku ke kiri begitu merasakan gadis itu ada di sebelah kiriku dan ternyata gadis itu masih pingsan. Ya iyalah, gadis mana yang tidak pingsan setelah jatuh dari ketinggian pesawat...

Yaaa, walaupun aku bingung kenapa tubuhnya tidak ada bekas luka sama sekali.

Kuperhatikan gadis itu dari atas sampai bawah. Gadis ini mengenakan rok hitam dengan garis putih di bagian bawahnya, memakai sweter lengan panjang berwarna kuning pucat dan dibalik sweternya yang tidak dikancing itu terlihat dia mengenakan kemeja putih berdasi hitam. Rambutnya berwarna ungu gelap dan matanya..hmm entahlah karena dia masih pingsan.

"Gluk"

Aku mencoba menelan ludahku. Tubuhnya memang tidak 'sebesar' Rias-senpai, tapi entah kenapa tubuhnya yang sedikit lebih kecil dariku itu seperti pas jika kupeluk. Belum lagi dadanya yang terlihat pas jika kugenggam. Ah, sial! TERKUTUK KAU JIRAIYA-JIJI!

Tidak mungkin aku membiarkan gadis semanis ini tidur dijalanan pada malam hari. Akupun mengangkat tubuhnya dan menggendongnya brigdal style.

 _'Ringan sekali'_

Mungkin suara dikepalaku sedikit berbaik hati padaku.

Aku akan menanyakan masalah gadis ini besok saja jika dia sudah bangun. Hah, nasib. Pulang malam saja aku bisa diolah menjadi tempe, bagaimana jika ibuku tau kalau aku membawa gadis pingsan kerumah? Bisa-bisa aku dipotong kecil-kecil dan dikirim keseluruh belahan dunia oleh ibuku, hiiiii. Kalau begitu, marilah kita panjatkan syukur yang kedua kalinya karena ibuku tidak tau soal ini.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **Yah, ini lanjutannya. Jika ada yang bingung dengan karakter di atas, search aja di google 'Amakusa Kanarin'. Di setiap chapter juga ada tambahan scene yang saya tambahkan yang memang tidak ada di versi sebelumnya. Itu saja, sekian dari saya.**

 **Aquarys, Out.**


	3. Chapter 3, Aku paham masalahku

_**[PILIHLAH]**_

Nah, panjang umur ni suara. Baru diomongin udah nongol, sayangnya kali ini aku sudah siap dengan segala pilihan. Maju lu!

 _ **[1. Miru-tan jatuh dari langit dan menimpamu]**_

 _ **[2. Seorang gadis cantik jatuh dari langit dan menimpamu]**_

"{-_-'}"

WHAT THE...

Jika aku tidak tau siapa itu Miru-tan mungkin aku akan bingung memilih, tapi karena aku tau siapa sebenarnya Miru-tan, aku akan memilih yang kedua, tapi.. ada kemungkinan yang kedua lebih buruk dari Miru-tan. Maksudku ayolah, sebuah suara dikepalaku akan memberikan gadis cantik untukku? JANGAN BERCANDA.

Tapi jika aku memilih yang pertama... Hiiiii, itu sama saja dengan kematian.

Tolong yang pertama.

 ***SINGGGG***

Hah? Seorang gadis benar-benar jatuh dari langit dengan kecepatan tinggi! Kali ini benar-benar untung diriku karena gadis itu mengarah tepat ke...HAH?!

"WHAT THE FU-..

 ***DUUAARRR***

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Naruto and Highschool DxD Xover**

 **Title : The Man Who Can Choose**

 **Directed By : Masashi Kishimoto dan Ichie Ishibumi**

 **Rated : M**

 **Pairing : Naruto x ...?**

 **Warning : Mainstream, Typos, Stress!Naru, Bahasa tidak baku, banyak kesalahan, newbie.**

 **Summary : Aku, hanyalah manusia biasa yang menjalani kehidupan dengan normal sampai aku tau kalau didalam diriku tersimpan kekuatan yang sanggup memusnahkan seluruh alam semesta hanya dengan kehendakku.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Story Start!

Keesokan harinya dirumah Naruto, terlihat Naruto yang baru saja bangun dari tidurnya dilantai dua sedangkan gadis yang ditemuinya kemarin dia baringkan dikamar khusus tamu yang berada dilantai bawah. Setelah Naruto melakukan ritual pagi (mandi) dan berpakaian seragam, Naruto langsung turun bersiap untuk memasak sarapannya dan gadis itu. Walaupun Naruto laki-laki dia juga cukup pandai memasak, salahkan ibunya yang sangat tegas dengannya sehingga Naruto diajari pelajaran rumah tangga mulai dari memasak, mencuci, dan bersih-bersih.

' _Kuharap gadis itu sudah bangun_ ' Batin Naruto sambil berjalan membawa nampan berisi makanan dan minuman untuk dia berikan kepada gadis itu.

 ***TOK TOK TOK***

"Permisi. Apa kau sudah bangun?" Tanya Naruto setelah mengetok pintunya.

Sebenarnya Naruto risih sendiri. Ini'kan rumahnya kenapa dia malah terlihat seperti pelayan yang ingin membangunkan majikannya. Tapi kalau dia langsung nyelonong masuk dia bisa dicap sebagai penjahat kelamin kelas kakap.

 ***CKLEK***

Pintu terbuka dan munculah gadis yang kemarin sempat 'beradu' dengan Naruto. Sesaat setelah gadis itu membuka pintu, dia langsung membungkuk dihadapan Naruto. Naruto tentu saja terkejut.

"Maafkan saya yang lancang sudah merepotkan anda, tuan..." Ucap gadis tadi menggantunng. Naruto yang mengerti maksud dari gadis itu langsung membalas,

"Uzumaki Naruto, dan jangan panggil aku tuan. Umurku baru 17 tahun. Juga berhentilah membungkuk, kau membuatku canggung nona"

Setelah Naruto memperkenalkan dirinya, Naruto langsung masuk kedalam kamar itu dan meletakkan nampan tadi di meja yang berada di sebelah kasur. Sementara gadis tadi masih berdiri didepan pintu.

"Jadi, boleh aku tau siapa dirimu?" Tanya Naruto sambil duduk ditepi kasur. Gadis tadi juga langsung duduk dilantai. Melihat gadis didepannya duduk dilantai, reflek Naruto juga turun dan duduk dilantai.

"Maafkan saya Naruto-san. Nama saya Kanarin, Amakusa Kanarin. Saya akan menjelaskan semuanya nanti setelah Naruto-san pulang sekolah" Ucap gadis bernama Kanarin tadi sambil melihat jam dinding dikamar itu. Naruto juga ikut melihat jam itu yang menunjukkan pukul 07.46.

"WAAHHH, KAU BENAR! AKU BERANGKAT SEKOLAH DULU" Teriak Naruto menghilangkan suasana tadi yang sempat serius dan berlari keluar, tapi Naruto berhenti didepan pintu kamar dan menengok kearah Kanarin.

"Oh ya. Anggap saja rumah sendiri. Ittekimasu" Ucap Naruto kemudian kembali berlari keluar kamar.

"Itterasai" Balas Kanarin walaupun Naruto sudah meninggalkan rumah.

.

* * *

.

Setelah menempuh perjalanan yang panjang, akhirnya Naruto sampai didepan pintu kelasnya. Narutopun mengambil sesuatu dari dalam tasnya yang ternyata adalah sarung tinju dan langsung memakainya. BAGAIMANA BISA TU SARUNG TINJU ADA DISITU COBA?!

Naruto memakai sarung tinju tadi dan membuka pintu,

 ***SREKKKK***

terlihat masih belum ada guru di dalam kelas. Naruto mulai mengedarkan pandangan keseluruh kelas.

"Yo, Issei. Ayo kita bicara diluar. Ada hal penting yang ingin aku bicarakan denganmu" Ucap Naruto tersenyum dari pintu sambil menyatukan kedua tinjunya berkali-kali setelah melihat sosok Issei didalam kelas.

"Gluk" Issei berusaha meneguk ludahnya. Walaupun Naruto memanggilnya dengan senyum yang lebar tapi entah kenapa aura yang dikeluarkannya seperti berkata 'Kubunuh Kau! '.

"Ha-ha'i" Balas Issei sambil berjalan pasrah kearah Naruto.

 **TIME SKIP**

 **(Setelah 'Pembicaraan' antara Naruto dan Issei).**

Semua murid sudah kembali kedalam kelas dan kelaspun dimulai dengan datangnya guru laki-laki yang cukup tua dan mulai mengabsen murid-muridnya satu-perrsatu.

"...Hyoudou Issei-kun" Panggil guru.

"Hadir, sensei" Balas Issei.

Sang guru sweatdrop setelah melihat wajah Issei yang dipenuhi oleh bekas cakaran.

"Hahh.. Berikutnya, Uzumaki Naruto-kun" Panggil guru itu lagi.

"Hadir, sensei" Balas Naruto.

Kali ini guru itu kembali sweatdrop lantaran melihat wajah Naruto yang dibagian matanya terdapat memar ungu melintang. Sekilas terlihat seperti ROBOCOP hanya saja warnanya ungu.

Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi dengan mereka berdua. Mari kita lihat peristiwa sebelumya.

 **Flashback On**

Saat ini Naruto dan Issei berada di lapangan belakang sekolah yang dekat dengan dojo klub kendo. Naruto sedang membunyikan tulang jarinya sehingga berbunyi 'ketek' eh, maksudnya 'kretek'. Walaupun Naruto menggunakan sarung tinju, tapi entah kenapa suaranya begitu keras membuat Issei yang mendengarnya jadi merinding sendiri.

"Sa-sabar, Naruto" Ucap Issei berusaha untuk adanya pengampunan nyawa'nya pada Naruto.

"APANYA YANG SABAR! KUPIKIR KEMARIN AKU AKAN MATI BERADA SATU RUMAH DENGAN GEROMBOLAN BINARAGA BANCI! UNTUNG SAJA AKU TIDAK DIPERKOSA OLEH MEREKA!" Teriak Naruto bersiap berjalan mendekati Issei yang berjarak 6 meter dari tempatnya.

 _ **[PILIHLAH]**_

 _'APAAN LAGI NI SUARA? NGGAK LIAT ORANG LAGI KESEL APA?'_ Batin Naruto kesal.

 _ **[1. Berlari terus ke depan dan berhenti jika kau menabrak sesuatu]**_

 _ **[2. Dihajar oleh seluruh klub kendo]**_

' _Kok rasanya pilihan kali ini agak aneh, ya!? Firasatku nggak enak, nih_ ' Batin Naruto mulai berpikir sejenak.

"Issei" Panggil Naruto pelan.

"Ya?" Balas Issei penasaran dengan Naruto yang tiba-tiba berhenti.

"Jangan lari" Perintah Naruto. Sesaat setelah mengucapkan itu, Naruto langsung berlari dengan cepat kearah Issei yang terkejut.

"MANA MUNGKIN AKU MAU!" Teriak Issei yang juga berlari menjauhi Naruto.

Akhirnya terjadilah aksi kejar-kejaran jalur lurus antara Issei dan Naruto. Naruto terus mengejar Issei walau sebenarnya Naruto ingin menabrakkan dirinya pada Issei agar pilihannya selesai, sedangkan Issei terus berlari sambil menengok kebelakang.

"KUBILANG JANGAN LARI!" Teriak Naruto mulai kesal dengan Issei (walaupun emang sudah kesal daritadi).

"TIDAK BISA, TIDAK MAU, DAN TIDAK AKAN TERJADI" Balas Issei sambil berteriak juga.

Mereka terus berlari sampai Issei menabrak jendela kaca yang ada didepannya lantaran tdak melihat arah, sementara Naruto juga ikut menabrakkan dirinya kearah Issei yang setengah badannya sudah masuk bangunan yang tadi dia tabrak.

 ***PRANGGG***

Setengah badan Naruto dan Issei akhirnya masuk kedalam bangunan itu, sementara setengah badan mereka yang lain masih menyangkut di jendela.

"Gluk"

"Gluk"

Naruto dan Issei meneguk ludah mereka secara bersamaan dengan susah payah. Di depan mereka saat ini terlihat banyak murid perempuan yang sedang melepas pakaian mereka untuk mengganti baju seragam mereka dengan baju khusus kendo. Ternyata bangunan yang mereka tabrak adalah ruang klub kendo, dan jendela yang tadi mereka tabrak adalah jendela ruang ganti.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAA"

 ***BUK DAK DUK***

 ***KLONTANG GEDEBUK***

 ***CRASSHHHH***

"MEONGGGG"

 **Flashback Off**

' _Kalau begitu, APA BEDANYA PILIHAN PERTAMA DENGAN YANG KEDUA?!_ ' Batin Naruto kesal setengah mati. Kenapa setengah? Karena setengah hidupnya sudah diambil oleh klub kendo.

Selain wajah Issei dan Naruto, tidak ada perbedaaan mencolok selama jam pelajaran berlangsung sampai waktunya pulang sekolah.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Hari sudah terlihat cukup sore. Naruto pulang kerumah dengan lesu. Bukannya menghajar Issei, malah dia yang dihajar oleh sekitar 16 murid apalagi matanya sudah jadi korban KDRK (Kekerasan Dalam Ruang Kendo). Tapi Naruto lihat sisi positif saja, setidaknya Issei juga babak belur.

Naruto sempat bingung tentang Issei, saat Naruto dalam perjalanan keluar sekolah, dia melihat Issei beserta gadis berambut pirang yang merupakan teman sekelasnya yang baru, kalau tidak salah Naruto ingat namanya Asia Argento. Tapi bukan itu yang membuat Naruto bingung melainkan wajah Issei yang terlihat seperti sedia kala. Apa jangan-jangan dengan kecepatan kilat Issei pergi ke Korea dan langsung operasi plastik.

' _Hah, biarlah. Yang lalu biarlah hanyut bersama sempak naga_ ' Batin Naruto nggak masuk akal, dan kemudian berhenti di depan pintu rumahnya.

"Tadaima" Ucap Naruto begitu memasuki rumahnya.

"Okaeri" Balas Kanarin sambil keluar dari ruang dapur masih dengan menggunakan pakaian yang tadi ditambah celemek berwarna pink yang sangat cocok ditubuhya.

Naruto sempat tercekat begitu melihat penampilan Kanarin.

"Naruto-san, saya baru saja membuatkan makan malam. Apa Naruto-san ingin makan dulu atau mandi terlebih dahulu" Tambah Kanarin.

' _Ah, calon istri masa depan_ ' Batin Naruto berkhayal.

"Ah, ya. Aku mau makan saja dulu" Balas Naruto sedikit canggung sambil menggaruk tengkuknya.

Mereka berdua pergi keruang makan dan makan dengan khidmat. Setelah selesai makan, Naruto tidak langsung beranjak dari tempatnya. Naruto terus melihat Kanarin yang sedang mencuci piring kotor.

"Nona Kanarin" Panggil Naruto serius begitu melihat Kanarin sudah selesai mencuci. Walaupun Naruto berusaha untuk serius tapi Kanarin harus menahan tawanya begitu melihat wajah serius Naruto dilengkapi memar ungu melintang dimatanya.

"Naruto-san. Jika kau ingin aku mengambilkan obat memar, aku akan mengambilkannya untukmu" Balas Kanarin sambil mengambil obat memar dan duduk didekat Naruto.

"Hehehehe" Naruto hanya nyengir nggak jelas. Ayahnya memang pernah bilang, walaupun fisiknya mengikuti ayahnya tapi tidak dengan sifat wibawanya. Justru dia mewarisi sifat ibunya yang agak keras kepala dan humoris.

Selang beberapa menit acara obat-mengobat sudah selesai. Sekarang Naruto dan Kanarin duduk disofa yang berada diruang tengah dengan posisi saling berhadapan.

"Jadi..." Naruto memulai percakapan.

"Jadi?" Kanarin malah balik bertanya sambil memiringkan kepalanya sedikit yang membuatnya terlihat makin imut.

' _BUSET, DAH! NGGAK KUAT WOY! KEIMUTANNYA SUDAH OVERDOSIS. KARUNG MANA, KARUNG?_ ' Batin Naruto berteriak seraya melambaikan tangan kekamera.

Naruto menggeleng cepat. Dia tidak mau besok jadi berita utama 'SEORANG SISWA SMA DITANGKAP KARENA MEMASUKKAN GADIS IMUT KEDALAM KARUNG UNTUK DIRINYA SENDIRI'. Tidak! Dia masih ingin merasakan angin kebebasan, jadi terima kasih.

"Ehem. Bagaimana kau bisa jatuh dari langit seperti itu?" Tanya Naruto.

"Ohh. Karena kau memilihku" Jawab Kanarin ringan.

Naruto sempat bingung. Bagaimana gadis didepannya tau soal pilihan itu.

"Saya disini untuk membantu Naruto-san menguasai Sacred Gear spesial yang ada didalam tubuh Naruto-san" Sambung Kanarin cepat.

"Apa? Sisir bibir?"

"Hihihi. Bukan Naruto-san, tapi Sacred Gear. Sacred Gear adalah artefak suci yang diciptakan Tuhan dan diberikan kepada para manusia terpilih. Ada banyak bentuk dan kekuatan dari Sacred Gear itu sendiri. Ada juga 13 Sacred Gear yang katanya bisa membunuh Tuhan itu sendiri" Jelas Kanarin.

Naruto hanya mangut-mangut, padahal jika otak bisa dilihat mungkin diotak Naruto sedang ada peringatan,

'YOUR INVENTORY IS FULL, DO YOU WANT TO DELETE ALL DATA?'.

Maklum, otak naruto RAM'nya Cuma 2 GB.

"Intinya?" Hmmm, ternyata Naruto mencari jalan aman daripada merusak RAM diotaknya.

"Suara yang ada didalam kepala Naruto-san adalah Sacred Gear. Tapi Naruto-san belum bisa mencapai tahap akhir yaitu Balance Breaker, jadinya Sacred Gear Naruto-san yang mengendalikan Naruto-san dengan memunculkan pilihan-pilihan aneh" Jelas Kanarin lagi.

"OHHHHHH"

Kali ini Naruto bisa memahami topik kali ini. Tapi yang dia bingung adalah katanya Sacred memiliki bentuk tersendiri, tapi mana Sacred Gearnya.

"Tapi kenapa aku tidak melihat bentuk Sacred Gear'ku ini?" Tanya Naruto.

"Sebelum saya menjawab. Kenapa Naruto-san bisa langsung percaya dengan yang saya katakan?" Bukannya menjawab, Kanarin malah balik bertanya.

"Oh. Ya jelaslah aku percaya! Bisa mendengar suara aneh dari umur 12 tahun membuatku langsung percaya hal-hal aneh yang lain, apalagi kau yang jatuh dari ketinggian 700 meter" Jawab Naruto.

"Jadi begitu. Baiklah, Sacred Gear Naruto disebut spesial karena 3 hal" Jawab Kanarin.

"3 hal?"

"Yap. Yang pertama Sacred Gear Naruto-san itu tidak memiliki bentuk. Kedua, hukum apapun tidak akan berpengaruh pada Sacred Gear ini, jika disuruh memilih hujan turun di gurun, bagaimanapun panasnya cuaca saat itu pasti hujan akan tetap turun" Terang Kanarin. Sementara Naruto jadi merasa bangga punya Sacred Gear ini.

"Oh, lalu yang ketiga?" Tanya Naruto penasaran.

"Yang ketiga, hukum apapun tidak bekerja pada Sacred Gear ini karena Sacred Gear ini adalah perwujudan kehendak Tuhan" Jawab Kanarin dan kali ini jawaban Kanarin membuat Naruto lebih kaget daripada sebelumnya.

"..Wow" hanya itulah respon Naruto saat ini.

 _ **[PILIHLAH]**_

"Dan juga saya bisa mendengar suara Sacred Gear Naruto-san" Ucap Kanarin setelah Naruto mendapat pilihan.

"Tolong ya" Balas Naruto pada Kanarin.

 _ **[1. Mendapatkan telepon dari Dewa kutukan]**_

 _ **[2. Mendapatkan telepon dari pacar]**_

"Eh, tunggu dulu. AKU BAHKAN TIDAK PUNYA PACAR!" Teriak Naruto.

"Tenang Naruto-san. Kenapa anda tidak memilih yang pertama saja. Pilihan pertama adalah langkah awal Naruto-san untuk dapat menguasai Sacred Gear ini" Ucap Kanarin sambil menatap Naruto.

"Baiklah. Yang pertama" Balas Naruto

 **'MAYBE IT IS THE WAY SHE WALK, STRAIGHT INTO MY HEART AND STOLE IT'**

Sesaat setelah Naruto memilih, tiba-tiba saja handphone Naruto berbunyi. Naruto'pun mengangkat teleponnya, tidak lupa dengan sedikit mengeraskan volumenya agar Kanarin dapat mendengarnya juga. Oh, ya! Headphone Naruto sudah rusak setelah kejadian dengan klub kendo tadi pagi

"Moshi-moshi?" Ucap salam Naruto.

" _Oh, Hallo juga my 'BF'_ " Kata seseorang dari seberang telepon. Dari suaranya yang sedikit berat dapat diketahui kalau yang bicara adalah seorang laki-laki.

' _Buset! Ni orang maho, ya?_ ' Batin Naruto setelah mendengar orang itu menyebut-nyebut kata BF.

"Aku masih normal" Balas Naruto datar dengan wajah sweatdrop begitu mendengar Kanarin sedikit tertawa dengan kata yang disebutkan orang itu.

" _Waduduh. BF itu maksudku Best Friend, my friend_ " Balas orang itu.

"Terserah. Jadi apa benar kau dewa kutukan?" Tanya Naruto masih belum percaya dengan orang yang ada di telepon.

" _Yap. Aku adalah dewa kutukan dan bisa dibilang aku dan Sacred Gearmu bekerja sama_ "

"Bekerja sama?" Tanya Naruto bingung kemudian melihat Kanarin. Sementara Kanarin yang dilihat oleh Naruto hanya sedikit mengangguk membenarkan.

" _Yo'i. Aku akan memberikan you beberapa misi untuk bisa menguasai Sacred Gear itu. Total misi yang harus kau penuhi ada 12 missions_ " Jelas dewa kutukan itu sedikit mencampurkan bahasa.

"Oh. Hanya 12? That is Eazy" Ucap Naruto mencoba membalas dewa itu menggunakan bahasa seadanya.

"Pfftttt"

" _HAHAHAHA_ "

Kanarin mencoba menahan tawanya begitu mendengar kata-kata Naruto yang menyebut nama produk deterjen. Berbeda dengan Kanarin, dewa yang mendengar itu langsung tertawa dari telepon.

Naruto jadi bingung. Memang apa yang salah dengan kata-katanya tadi?

"Na-, pfft. Naruto-san, yang benar itu easy, bukan eazy" Jelas Kanarin.

"Oh. Ehehehe" Naruto hanya cengengesan nggak jelas.

" _Haduh, perutku sakit. Pokok'e koe musti iso ngebar'no iku misi_ " Kali ini dewa bicara lagi menggunakan bahasa yang lain.

Naruto cukup senang. Kalau bahasa yang ini dia juga bisa. Narutopun membalas dengan bangga

"Oh, enggeh"

" _Ya sudah, kututup.. Eh! Aku baru ingat, kalau ikam kada kawa menyelesaikan 1 misi haja, kena ikam dikuasai Sacred Gear ikam. Selawasnya ikam bakalan dikuasai lawan Sacred Gear ikam_ " Ucap dewa yang menggunakan bahasa lain lagi.

Kali ini Naruto benar-benar bingung. Ni orang sebenarnya dewa atau transleter.

' _Tadi Inggris, setelah itu Jawa, sekarang Kalimantan, nanti apa? Papua_ ' Batin Naruto kesal. Dia memang bisa sedikit bahasa Kalimantan, tapi jika salah lagi dia pasti ditertawakan lagi.

"Ano..dewa, kayaknya Naruto-san kada mengarti pian pandir apa. Kawa kada pian gantiakan jadi bahasa yang normal" Ucap Kanarin merasa kasihan dengan orang didepannya.

Naruto menganga. Jadi Kanarin juga bisa bahasa asing.

"Okey okey. Dengar, jika kamu tidak bisa menyelesaikan 1 misi saja, maka Sacred Gear itu akan menguasaimu dan selamanya akan memberimu pilihan sampai kau mati. Kau paham?" Jelas dewa yang kali ini menggunakan bahasa yang normal.

"Ha-ha'i. Wakatta" Jawab Naruto begitu sadar dari acara menganga'nya.

"Ya sudah, Assalamualaikum" Ucap dewa mengakhiri percakapan.

 **TUT..TUT**

Setelah panggilan ditutup Naruto memandangi Handphonenya dengan Sweatdrop.

"Sebenarnya dia itu dewa kutukan, orang maho, transleter, atau ustadz sih?" Tanya Naruto bingung.

"Dia memang suka seperti itu Naruto-san" Jawab Kanarin canggung.

"Biarlah, Hari sudah larut. Sebaiknya kita tidur" Kata Naruto melihat jam dinding yang menunjukkan pukul 10 pas.

"Aku juga akan bertanya lagi tentang mu besok, Kanarin" Sambung Naruto sambil melihat Kanarin.

"Ha'i, Naruto-san" Balas Kanarin sambil berjalan menuju kamarnya.

Melihat itu Naruto juga pergi kelantai atas bersiap untuk tidur. Mereka berduapun akhirnya terlelap dalam mimpi mereka masing-masing tanpa mengetahui apa yang terjadi besok.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **Yah mungkin itu saja ceritanya hari ini. Yang bingung siapa itu Kanarin, anggap aja Amakusa Kanade (Noucome) dalam versi gadis tapi rambutnya ungu gelap. Saya juga minta maaf karena tidak bisa membalas review reader secara langsung.  
**

 **Saya juga minta maaf, word'nya masih belum panjang.**

 **Tambahan, bagi yang tidak mengerti bahasa Kalimantan maaf, ya. Hehehe**

 **Ini arti yang dikatakan Kanarin,**

 **"Ano..dewa, sepertinya Naruto-san tidak mengerti anda bicara apa. Bisakah anda ganti menjadi bahasa yang normal?"**

 **Aquarys, Out**


	4. Chapter 4, Pelayanku Teman Sekelasku

**Kolom tanya jawab : {Play}**

 **Ashuraindra64 : Justru saya ingin memerlambat alurnya. Dan tenang, salah satu alasan saya melakukan remake karena masalah itu (Pelayan)**

 **Guest : Ya, emang. Cuma ada sedikit perubahan untuk saat ini tapi, beberapa chapter lagi akan berbeda**

 **Yoshiki Maulana : Jika kau tanya begitu, saya lahir di Banjar, sekarang di Jawa**

 **Joker the Clown : Maaf, yang sebelumnya akan saya ganti dengan yang ini**

 **Kolom Tanya jawab : {End}**

 **Maaf jika ada review yang tidak terjawab.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Naruto and Highschool DxD Xover**

 **Tittle : The Man Who Can Choose**

 **Directed By : Masashi Kishimoto dan Ichie Ishibumi**

 **Rated : M**

 **Pairing : Naruto x ...**

 **Warning : Mainstream, Typos, Stress!Naru, Bahasa tidak baku, Banyak kesalahan, Newbie**

 **Summary : Aku hanyalah manusia biasa yang menjalani kehidupan dengan normal sampai aku tau kalau didalam diriku tersimpan kekuatan yang sanggup memusnahkan seluruh alam semesta hanya dengan kehendakku.**

 **Story Start!**

.

.

Pagi hari datang seperti biasanya, mentari mulai menyingsing dari timur berusaha untuk membuat orang-orang memulai aktivitas mereka. Sementara itu di apartemen Naruto yang cukup besar, terihat Naruto masih bergulat dengan guling kesayangannya meskipun jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 07.26. Maklum, begadang menaikkan pangkat yang awalnya 2LT Class 3 menjadi 1LT Class 4.

 ***Tok Tok Tok***

Diluar kamar Naruto terlihat Kanarin yang tengah mengetuk pintu kamar Naruto berusaha membangunkan sang pemilik rumah walaupun tidak ada respon berarti.

"Naruto-san"

Panggil Kanarin, tetapi tidak ada balasan dari dalam.

 ***Cklek***

Merasa tidak ada jawaban dari dalam, Kanarin memberanikan diri untuk membuka pintu kamar Naruto. Dilihatnya Naruto masih berhubungan dengan si guling sambil memeluknya mesra.

"Cepat bangun, Naruto-san. Nanti kita bisa terlambat untuk ke sekolah" Ucap Kanarin berusaha membangunkan Naruto sambil menggoyangkan badan Naruto.

Merasa terusik, Narutopun secara perlahan mulai membuka matanya walaupun masih terlihat ogah-ogahan.

"Selamat pagi, Naruto-san" Salam Kanarin.

Naruto mulai bangkit dari kasurnya sambil sedikit melakukan peregangan badan.

"Huahh..Selamat pagi juga, Kanarin" Salam balik Naruto.

Kanarin hanya menganggukan kepalanya,

"Cepatlah Naruto-san"

"Jam berapa sekarang?" Tanya Naruto.

"Sekarang jam 07.28 Naruto-san" Jawab Kanarin.

Mendengar jawaban dari Kanarin, spontan saja mata Naruto langsung terbuka lebar. Naruto berusaha mencari-cari ponsel kesayangannya, pasalnya ponsel kesayangannya sudah dia setel untuk berbunyi jam 06.30.

"Sial! Habis baterai" Umpat Naruto setelah melihat ponselnya yang tidak sadarkan diri.

Sesaat setelah umpatan dari Naruto, dia langsung mengecharge ponselnya, mengambil handuk, dan langsung memasuki kamar mandi untuk melakukan teknik rahasianya sejak SMP,

 **Mandi Kucing no Jutsu.**

.

.

* * *

.

.

Sekarang Naruto dan Kanarin sudah berada diluar apartemen dengan seragam yang rapi. Setelah memastikan pintu sudah benar-benar terkunci merekapun mulai berangkat.

"Yosh. Ayo berangkat" Ucap Naruto cukup keras sambil mulai berlari-lari kecil.

"Ha'i" Balas Kanarin sambil mengikuti langkah Naruto.

Mereka berdua berjalan, atau mungkin berlari dengan lumayan cepat, sampai...

"EH, tunggu. Berhenti!" Tiba-tiba saja Naruto menghentikan langkahnya, sementara Kanarin juga ikut berhenti sambil memberikan ekspresi tanya ke Naruto.

"Ada apa, Naruto-san?" Tanya Kanarin bingung.

"Kok rasanya ada yang aneh ya?" Tanya Naruto kepada dirinya sendiri.

Naruto mulai melihat penampilannya, saat ini dia mengenakan seragam dan blazer yang dia lipat sampai siku, blazer dan kemeja yang tidak dia kancingi sehingga menampilkan kaos dalamannya yang berwarna orange, celana hitam, dan sepatu sport orange. Seingat Naruto memang begini penampilannya.

Kemudian tatapannya beralih pada Kanarin, saat ini Kanarin memakai kemeja khusus siswi Kuoh gakuen, dengan rok hitam pendek layaknya siswi biasa, dan jangan lupa sweter kuning pucat yang selalu dia pakai. Untuk bawahannya Kanarin mengenakan kaos kaki dibawah lutut dan dibalut dengan sepatu sloop hitam. Tidak ada yang salah dengan penampilan dirinya dan Kanarin, mereka sama-sama mengenakan seragam sekolah.

Eh?

"Kenapa kau pakai seragam sekolah?" Tanya Naruto begitu sadar kalau Kanarin ternyata juga mengenakan seragam sekolah sama sepertinya.

"Oh..kalau itu akan saya ceritakan sambil jalan, ayo Naruto-san" Jawab Kanarin sambil mulai melangkah dan akhirnya mulai bercerita.

Flashback On

Malam hari setelah mereka berdua mendapat telepon dari sang Dewa Kutukan. Seperti yang diperintahkan oleh Naruto, Kanarin kembali kekamarnya untuk tidur. Hanya saja karena tidak bisa tidur, Kanarin pergi keruang tamu untuk menonton film tengah malam sekedar mengusir rasa bosan.

Kanarin tengah asik menonton film manusia dengan kekuatan laba-laba yang berpakaian ketat merah dan biru yang Kanarin lihat berjudul SEPI-BENER-MAN.

 ***KRINGGGG***

Saat sedang asik-asiknya menonton, tiba-tiba saja telepon rumah berbunyi seolah tau bahwa masih ada orang diruangan itu. Kanarin akhirnya menjawab telepon itu.

"Moshi-moshi?" Ucap Kanarin.

"Yo haro, Kanacchi" Balas suara diseberang telepon.

Dari suaranya saja Kanarin tau siapa yang tengah berbicara dengannya. Hanya satu orang yang berbicara seperti itu, siapa lagi kalau bukan Dewa Kutukan.

"Ada apa ya, Noroi-sama?" Tanya Kanarin.

"Ya..begini, me berpikir you sebagai pelayan Narucchi juga harus mengikuti dia bersekolah di Kuoh Gakuen. Bagaimana menurutmu?" Jawab sang Dewa Kutukan.

"Sebenarnya saya mau-mau saja, tapi sayangnya saya tidak memiliki ijazah dan juga bukannya aneh jika saya mendaftar bulan ini?" Jelas Kanarin

"Nah..nah, kalau itu tenang saja. Dikamarmu aku sudah menciptakan ijazah beserta seragamnya dan juga kau akan mendaftar sebagai murid pindahan" Ucap Dewa Kutukan.

"Bukannya anda itu Dewa Kutukan, kenapa anda bisa melakukan sesuatu yang bukan kutukan seperti menciptakan sesuatu?" Tanya Kanarin dengan bingung.

"Hahahaha, aku bisa melakukan apapun selama itu berhubungan dengan kutukan seseorang. Dalam kasus ini aku bisa menganggap Sacred Gear Narucchi, Absolute Choise sebagai kutukan" Jawab Dewa Kutukan panjang lebar.

Kanarin hanya mengangguk mendengar jawaban dari sang Dewa, entah Dewa itu melihatnya atau tidak.

"Ya sudah, hanya itu yang ingin kusampaikan. Bye bye"

Flashback Off

"Begitulah ceritanya Naruto-san" Jelas Kanarin mengakhiri ceritanya yang ternyata cukup panjang dan tidak terasa mereka sudah ada didepan gerbang sekolah.

"Baiklah kalau begitu" Ucap Naruto mengakhiri percakapan dan mulai berjalan keruang kepala sekolah.

Mereka berdua berjalan menuju ruang kepala sekolah, mereka melihat koridor sudah sepi yang berarti mereka sudah terlambat. Tidak terasa mereka behenti didepan ruang kepala sekolah.

 ***Tok Tok Tok***

"Masuk"

Sebuah suara membalas dari dalam begitu Naruto mengetuk pintu itu.

 ***Cklek***

Naruto mulai membuka pintu didepannya dan mereka berdua masuk kedalam ruangan. Mereka melihat seorang pria yang sudah cukup berumur duduk dikursi dibelakang meja kepala sekolah.

"Ada urusan apa kalian datang kesini?" Tanya kepala sekolah langsung ke intinya.

"Saya mengantar calon murid baru, pak" Jawab Naruto sedikit takut. Selama hampir 2 tahun bersekolah disini, Naruto belum pernah bertatapan langsung dengan sang kepala sekolah yang akhirnya membuatnya takut, atau mungkin gugup.

Sang kepala sekolah diam selama beberapa saat. Dia kemudian menganggukkan kepalanya dan membuka berkas yang ada dimejanya.

"Nama?" Tanya kepala sekolah itu tanpa melepas pandangannya dari berkas didepannya.

"Ha'i. Nama saya Amakusa Kanarin" Jawab Kanarin.

"Letakkan surat-suratmu dimeja sebelah sana" Ucap kepala sekolah sambil melihat sebuah meja ditepi ruangan.

Tanpa banyak bicara, Kanarin langsung meletakkan surat-suratnya dimeja itu dan kembali kesamping Naruto yang masih setia dengan kegugupannya.

"Uzumaki-kun" Panggil sang kepala sekolah.

"Ha-ha'i?" Balas Naruto yang semula gugup menjadi tambah gugup karena dipanggil tiba-tiba.

"Antar amakusa-san kekelas XI B. Itu kelas yang sama denganmu, kan?" Kata dan tanya kepala sekolah itu lagi.

"Eh, ha'i!..tapi kenapa anda bisa-"

"Heh, aku sebagai kepala sekolah tentu saja tau murid disekolah ini yang cukup mencolok" Jawab sang kepala sekolah memotong perkataan dari Naruto.

Naruto yang mendengar jawaban dari kepala sekolah hanya bisa membalasnya dengan tawa renyah, dia tau dengan jelas apa maksud dari kata 'mencolok' yang diucapkan orang didepannya.

"Jika kalian tidak ada urusan lagi disini, silahkan keluar" Ucap sang kepala sekolah mempersilahkan dua remaja didepannya untuk meninggalkan ruangannya.

"Ha'i" Balas Naruto dan Kanarin bersamaan dan langsung berjalan keluar ruangan untuk menuju kelas mereka, kelas XI B.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

"Oh ya, Naruto-san" Panggil Kanarin disela perjalanan mereka menuju kelas mereka.

"Hm?" Naruto hanya membalasnya dengan gumaman sambil menengokkan kepalanya kearah Kanarin.

"Saya lupa bilang. Sebaiknya kita mulai melatih fisik Naruto-san, karena biasanya misi untuk mengembangkan **[Absolute Choise]** itu cukup sulit" Jelas Kanarin sedikit panjang dan berhenti disaat Naruto berhenti didepan sebuah pintu porselen yang merupakan pintu kelas XI B.

"Ok" Balas Naruto singkat sambil mengetok pintu didepannya.

 ***Tok Tok Tok***

 ***SREKKKK***

Pintu dibuka dari dalam dan memperlhatkan seorang guru pria yang cukup berotot dengan mata yang menatap Naruto dengan sangat tajam.

' _BUSET! Tetsu-sensei!'_ Batin Naruto kelupaan. Jam pelajaran pertama adalah BK, pantas saja sejak Naruto mengetuk pintu kelas tadi rasanya hatinya cenat-cenut.

Siapa yang tidak kenal dengan Tetsu-sensei? Guru yang merupakan guru BK paling ketat disatu sekolah dan dijuluki dengan nama 'Manusia Besi' oleh para murid disekolah.

Dijuluki manusia besi lantaran hukumannya yang tidak pandang bulu, baik itu laki-laki maupun perempuan hukumannya pasti sama.

"Uzumaki, kau terlambat" Pernyataan itu keluar dari mulut Tetsu-sensei yang suara bicaranya cukup berat.

"Tu-tunggu, sensei! Aku terlambat karena mengantar murid baru" Bela Naruto sambil melihat kearah Kanarin yang ternyata juga gugup.

Sang guru menengokkan kepalanya berusaha melihat Kanarin. Yang dipandang hanya bisa menundukkan kepalanya berusaha mengurangi kegugupannya.

"Kau murid baru, ya? Tanya Tetsu-sensei, tapi dengan suara yang tidak seberat sebelumnya.

"Ha-ha'i"

Walaupun begitu tetap saja terlihat kalau Kanarin masih gugup walaupun tidak segugup tadi.

Naruto? Jangan ditanya. Dia saat ini sedang membuang nafas lega, jika saja tidak ada Kanarin mungkin dia sudah melakukan bunuh diri karena membayangkan hukuman yang akan diterimannya.

"Kalian boleh masuk" Ucap Tetsu-sensei mempersilahkan mereka berdua untuk masuk kelas.

Naruto dan Kanarin kemudian berjalan memasuki kelas yang memang sudah sepi. Kanarin yang berjalan kemudian berdiri didepan kelas, dan Naruto yang berjalan ketempat duduknya.

"Uzumaki, jangan lupa tulis dibuku hukumanmu 'AKU TIDAK AKAN TERLAMBAT LAGI' sebanyak 2000 kali" Perintah sang guru santai.

" **Gluk"**

Entah bagaimana, sesaat setelah mendengar perintah dari guru didepan mereka, tiba-tiba saja semua murid memegang pergelangan tangan mereka yang tiba-tiba saja terasa kesemutan. Sementara Naruto yang mendengar perintah itu, dia merasa kalau dia harus mengucapkan salam perpisahan pada tangan kanannya.

 _ **[PILIHLAH]**_

Naruto yang mendengar suara itu merasa kalau suara itu adalah kuncinya untuk pergi ke alam barzah. Dia bisa menebak pilihan apa yang akan keluar kali ini.

 _ **[1. Katakan, "Kurang greget, sensei"]**_

 _ **[2. Katakan, "Mana mungkin aku mau!"]**_

' _TUH, KAN! DUA-DUANYA PASTI MERUGIKANKU. INI NAMANYA SIMBIOSIS PARASITISME, DAN AKU PIHAK YANG DIRUGIKANNYA'_ Teriak batin Naruto menangis.

"Sensei" Panggil Naruto dengan wajah seperti buronan yang difonis hukuman tembak mati.

"Hm?"

"Itu kurang greget, sensei" Lanjut Naruto berlinang air mata.

"Hohoho...4000 kali, kumpulkan hari ini. Jika belum selesai tidak boleh pulang" Perintah guru itu dengan senyum mengembang, atau mungkin seringaian.

' _Yang sabar ya, Uzumaki'_

' _Tamat sudah tanganmu, Naruto'_

' _Kami akan mengunjungi kuburanmu, Naruto-kun'_

Itulah sekiranya pikiran dari beberapa murid yang iba dengan Naruto.

"Ha'i" Jawab Naruto yang sudah tidak ada semangat hidup, dia mulai mengambil buku dan mulai menulis 'surat wasiat'nya.

Setelah selesai dengan acara persidangan Uzumaki Naruto, Tetsu-sensei sedikit berdehem untuk mendapat perhatian murid-muridnya.

"Berikutnya, kelas kalian kedatangan murid baru. Silahkan" Tetsu-sensei'pun mempersilahkan Kanarin untuk memperkenalkan dirinya.

Kanarin yang mendengar perintah guru, menganggukan kepalanya dan mengambil kapur kemudian menulis nama, tanggal lahir, dan alamat dipapan tulis. Setelah selesai dia membalikkan badannya untuk melihat murid-murid dikelas.

"Perkenalkan, nama saya Amakusa Kanarin. Saya baru saja datang kekota ini. Umur saya 16 tahun, dan saya tinggal didekat sini" Ucap Kanarin memperkenalkan diri dan diakhiri dengan senyuman yang sukses membuat beberapa lelaki memerah.

"Ada pertanyaan?" Tanya Tetsu-sensei.

Salah seorang siswa terlihat mengangkat tangannya, murid dengan surai dan iris mata yang coklat atau yang kita kenal dengan Issei.

"Apa pertanyaanmu, Hyodou?" Tanya guru itu lagi.

"Alamat rumahmu kulihat hampir sama dengan alamat rumah Naruto. Apa kalian tetangga?" Tanya Issei yang memang sedikit tau alamat Naruto.

' _Mata loe mudik, ya? Jelas-jelas itu alamat rumah gue!_ ' Batin Naruto masih belum sadar dengan kondisinya.

"Oh..kalau itu, saya memang bukan tetangga Naruto-san. Saya tinggal dengan Naruto-san dirumahnya" jawab Kanarin yang menyadarkan Naruto dengan kondisiya saat ini.

"Eh?"

Hanya itu yang diucapkan Naruto begitu melihat beberapa murid laki-laki menghampirinya dengan membawa golok, cambuk, sampai batu nisan.

DARI MANA SIH ITU BENDA?!

"Naruto, apa hubunganmu dengan Kanarin-chan?" Tanya murid berkacamata, Motohama.

"Tu-tunggu, aku bisa jel-"

"Banyak bacot. SERANGGG!" Ucap murid lain yang botak, Matsuda memotong perkataan Naruto.

Mereka sudah bersiap memulai proses pencabutan nyawa, jika saja..

"BERHENTIIII"

Teriakan sang guru menghentikan kegiatan murid-murid didepannya.

' _Selamat.._ ' Batin Naruto bersyukur begitu melihat ujung golok yang terhenti tepat didepan hidungnya.

"Jika bertanya pada Uzumaki, pasti dia akan berbohong. Jadi..." Lanjut Tetsu-sensei menggantungkan katanya sambil melihat kearah Kanarin.

"Ojou-san, apa hubunganmu dengan orang ini?" Tanya Tetsu-sensei dengan lembut.

Semua yang mendengar pertanyaan Tetsu-sensei langsung diam menunggu jawaban dari Kanarin, begitu juga dengan Naruto yang menunggu dengan keringat dingin.

' _Kumohon Kanarin-san. Masa depanku tergantung dari jawabanmu'_ Batin Naruto penuh harap.

"Sebenarnya..."

Semuanya menahan nafas begitu mendengar kata pertama keluar dari mulut Kanarin.

"Saya adalah pelayan Naruto-san" Sambung Kanarin malu-malu.

' _Pelayan'_

' _Pelayan'_

' _Pelayan'_

 ***CROTTTT***

Tiba-tiba saja hampir seluruh murid lelaki yang ada dikelas itu langsung mimisan mengartikan kata pelayan yang diucapkan oleh Kanarin.

 ***BUK***

 ***DAK***

 ***DUK***

Dan pelajaran dimulai tanpa Naruto, karena harus 'check in' di UKS.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 07.30 malam, tapi entah kenapa di Kuoh Gakuen masih ada beberapa murid. Seperti contohnya sepasang muda mudi yang baru saja keluar dari gedung utama, mereka adalah Naruto dan Kanarin. Kenapa mereka pulang sangat larut?

Salahkan Naruto yang baru saja menyelesaikan hukamannya yang sebanyak 4000 buah itu, sementara Kanarin pulang larut karena sengaja menunggu tuannya.

"Maafkan saya, Naruto-san" Ucap Kanarin menyesal yang melihat Naruto memijit pergelangan tangannya.

"Ugh, tidak apa-apa. Lagipula kau tidak salah, tapi lain kali jangan meggunakan kata pelayan, Ok?" Ucap Naruto tidak tega melihat gadis imut disampingnya seakan sudah diperkosa.

"Hm"

Sementara Kanarin hanya mengangguk sambil bergumam, setidaknya mood'nya sudah lebih baik.

 ***DUARRR***

Saat mereka melewati gedung olahraga, tiba-tiba saja terdengar ledakan dari dalam. Tentu saja itu menyita perhatian Naruto dan Kanarin.

"Ayo kita lihat!" Ajak Naruto yang langsung berjalan mengendap-endap menuju gedung olahraga. Kanarin hanya mengangguk.

 ***Srekkkk***

Naruto membuka pintu dengan cukup perlahan, dan dia melihat beberapa orang yang Naruto tau merupakan anggota Klub Penelitian Ilmu Ghaib sedang bertanding bola dengan anggota OSIS.

Sementara itu di dalam,

"Sepertinya kau akan kalah, Sona" Ucap sang gadis berambut merah darah bernama Rias Gremory.

"Kita lihat saja dulu, Rias" Balas gadis yang dipanggil Sona dan mulai mengambil bola dibawahnya.

 ***PRITT PRITT***

"!"

"Pertandingan selesai, pemenangnya Klub Penelitian Ilmu Ghaib" Ucap sang wasit setelah membunyikan peluit tanda berakhirnya pertandingan.

Tiba-tiba saja gadis bernama Koneko melemparkan bolanya kearah pintu yang sedikit terbuka dengan kekuatan yang luar biasa.

 ***DUAKKK***

"Ada apa, Koneko?" Tanya Rias saat meihat melempar bola tiba-tiba.

"Ada penyusup!" Jawab Koneko tanpa mengalihkan pandanannya dari arah pintu.

"Tenang, Buchou. Akan kuperiksa" Balas Issei yang langsung berlari keluar gedung.

Issei sudah ada diluar. Dia tidak melihat siapa-siapa, dia hanya melihat bola yang dilempar Koneko tergeletak ditanah.

 ***Srek Srek***

Terdengar sebuah suara dari semak-semak didekat Issei. Issei langsung memasang posisi siaga.

"SIAPA DISANA?" Tanya Issei cukup keras.

"...Kucing" Jawab sebuah suara yang cukup halus.

"Oh..."

Issei yang mendengar jawaban itu langsung menyantaikan posisinya dan langsung berjalan masuk kembali kedalam gedung.

Sementara disemak-semak, terlihat Kanarin yang sedang membopong tubuh Naruto yang tidak sadarkan diri setelah terkena lemparan penuh dari bola tadi.

"Selamat.." Ucap Kanarin yang langsung pulang sambil membawa tubuh Naruto.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **T.B.C.**

 **Ya, saya tau saya lama nggak ngupdate cerita ini soalnya saya nggak tau ternyata kehidupan SMA lebih ribet daripada yang saya pikirkan. Saya minta maaf pada para Reader.**

 **Untuk kedepannya, ceritanya masih sama dengan sebelumnya tapi, jika diperhatikan ada beberapa yang saya ubah. Oh, dan yang memberi saya saran untuk mempercepat plotnya, saya minta maaf. Justru saya melakukan remake karena saya menganggap plot saya kecepetan.**

 **Tunggu aja chapter selanjutnya**

 **Aquarys, Out**


	5. Chapter 5, Itto Shura, Teknik Baruku

**Maaf jika ada Review yang tidak terbalas.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Naruto and Highschool DxD Xover**

 **Tittle : The Man Who Can Choose**

 **Directed By : Masashi Kishimoto dan Ichie Ishibumi**

 **Rated : M**

 **Pairing : Naruto x ...**

 **Warning : Mainstream, Typos, Stress!Naru, Bahasa tidak baku, Banyak kesalahan, Newbie**

 **Summary : Aku hanyalah manusia biasa yang menjalani kehidupan dengan normal sampai aku tau kalau didalam diriku tersimpan kekuatan yang sanggup memusnahkan seluruh alam semesta hanya dengan kehendakku.**

 **Story Start!**

 **.**

 **.**

Pagi hari dihari minggu adalah kesenangan tersendiri bagi hampir semua murid, ada yang mengganti kegiatan mereka mulai dari olahraga, mencuci, atau bahkan tidur dengan tenang dikasurnya. Seperti contohnya pemeran utama kita, Naruto yang saat ini sedang lari pagi bersama asistennya, Kanarin.

Saat ini Naruto tengah mengenakan kaos orange berlengan pendek dengan celana pendek berwarna hitam. Lain Naruto lain juga Kanarin, dia saat ini memakai mengenakan kaos putih longgar tanpa lengan dengan dipadukan celana pendek berwarna ungu gelap yang membuatnya jadi tontonan kaum adam yang iri dengan Naruto.

"Hah..hah.. berapah.. lama lagi kitah.. harus lari?" Tanya Naruto yang nafasnya sudah sudah Senin-Kamis.

"Ya ampun, Naruto-san. Kita baru saja keluar dari blok rumahmu" Jawab Kanarin bingung dengan stamina tuannya.

Memang yang diucapkan Kanarin tidak salah, mereka memang baru saja keluar dari blok rumah Naruto. Bahkan jika kalian melihat kebelakang kalian masih bisa melihat rumah Naruto yang Cuma berjarak 15 meter.

"Maaf saja ya, aku punya rekor, orang yang tidak pernah olahraga sejak SMP" Balas Naruto bangga yang sudah selesai mengatur nafasnya. Meskipun itu sedikit bohong, karena sebenarnya Naruto cukup atletik saat SMP, dia hanya malas berolahraga sejak lulus SMP lantaran tidak ada yang memerintahnya lagi, ibunya.

Kanarin hanya bisa sweatdrop mendengar balasan dari Naruto, laki-laki macam apa yang tidak pernah olahraga sejak SMP. Dalam hati Kanarin tau bahwa Naruto berbohong tapi, tidak ia ungkit lagi.

"Ayolah Naruto-san, minimal fisikmu harus kuat sebelum misi pertama datang" Ucap Kanarin.

"Baik, baik" Balas Naruto yang melanjutkan larinya diiringi Kanarin.

Mereka berdua kembali melanjutkan acara lari pagi mereka, walaupun ditengah jalan terkadang Naruto minta berhenti sekedar mengambil nafas, tapi lama-kelamaan stamina Naruto mulai bertambah. Mereka masih berlari dengan dibarengi obrolan yang cukup ringan.

"Ne, Kanarin" Panggil Naruto sambil berlari tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari jalan.

"Ya?" Tanya Kanarin.

"Apa kau punya kemampuan khusus?" Tanya balik Naruto.

Kanarin berpikir sejenak sebelum menjawab pertanyaan yang diajukan Naruto.

"Hmm..bisa dibilang saya punya satu kemampuan khusus" Jawab Kanarin.

"Apa itu?" Tanya Naruto antusias.

"Meniru" Jawab Kanarin.

"Dengan kemampuan itu saya bi-"

"Tolong jangan dilanjutkan. Saat ini kinerja otak milikku sedang dalam masa-masa sulit" Balas Naruto cepat sebelum peyimpanan otaknya penuh.

Kanarin hanya bisa terkikik melihat tingkah laku tuannya.

"Ayo lebih cepat Naruto-san. Jika fisik dan staminamu sudah cukup bertambah, saya akan mengajarkan satu teknik untukmu yang bisa mengalahkan makhluk supranatural kelas menengah." Jelas Kanarin yang mempercepat langkahnya.

"Hei, tunggu!" Balas Naruto yang juga mempercepat langkahnya.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

Walaupun ini hari minggu, tapi entah kenapa kegiatan Klub Penelitian Ilmu Ghaib masih berjalan sepert contohnya saat ini. Disebuah ruangan yang cukup luas, terlihat semua anggota ORC berkumpuL di ruang klub.

Rias saat ini sedang bersandar dikursi pemimpin yang ada diruang klub sambil memijit pelipisnya. Wakilnya, Akeno tengah berdiri disampingnya sambil mengeluarkan senyuman khasnya. Kiba yang tengah duduk disalah satu sofa sambil tersenyum canggung. Asia yang duduk disebelah kanan Kiba sambil terduduk malu. Terakhir Koneko yang duduk disebelah Kiri Kiba lengkap dengan mimik datarnya.

Issei?

Issei saat ini tengah duduk dipojok ruangan sebagai hukuman. Rias menghukumnya setelah mendengar cerita tentang kejadian semalam digedung olahraga.

"Ara..ara..Issei-kun, bagaimana kau bisa ditipu semudah itu?" Tanya Akeno yang setia dengan seyumannya.

Issei yang mendengar itu semakin menundukkan kepalanya

"Begini Akeno-san. Itu karena aku terlalu bersemangat untuk mencari familiar jadi aku sampai tidak fokus" Jelas Issei membela diri sambil mengangkat kepalanya.

"Tapi akhirnya hanya Asia-senpai yang berhasil mendapatkan familiarnya, sementara Issei-senpai tidak mendapat apapun" Ucap Koneko cepat yang membuat Issei kembali menundukkan kepalanya.

"Dengar issei, memang dalam dunia supranatural ada kucing yang bisa bicara karena kemungkinan besar kucing itu adalah youkai, tapi saat ini bangsa youkai tinggal di Kyoto" Jelas Rias yang masih pusing memikirkan pawn kesayangannya.

 ***WHUSHHHH***

Tiba-tiba acara hukuman Issei terhenti setelah munculnya lingkaran sihir berwarna abu-abu dan lingkaran sihir berwarna kuning yang mengeluarkan api membara.

"Phenex" Ucap Rias yang kembali memijit keningnya.

Dan akhirnya pembicaraan yang cukup 'panas' terjadi diruangan itu.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

Kembali kearah Naruto. Sekarang Naruto sedang tiduran di sebuah taman yang cukup sepi sambil menegak air mineral yang saat ini berada ditangannya.

"Apa kau mengerti yang saya jelaskan, Naruto-san?" Tanya Kanarin berdiri didepan Naruto mengakhiri penjelasan panjangnya.

"Ugh, aku baru saja selesai mengumpulkan nyawaku. Bisa kau ulangi?" Ucap Naruto mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk.

"Hah..saya akan melatih Naruto-san untuk bisa menguasai teknik yang tadi saya katakan" Ulang Kanarin.

"Teknik apa, ya?" Tanya Naruto yang memang tadi tidak mendengarkan penjelasan dari Kanarin.

"Teknik ini bernama, Itto Shura!" Jawab Kanarin.

"Waw..kedengarannya hebat. Teknik apa itu?" Tanya Naruto penasaran.

"Itto Shura adalah teknik yang membuat penggunanya dapat menguarkan energi spiritual dan menyebarkannya keseluruh tubuh, sehingga membuat fisik dan stamina penggunanya menjadi ratusan kali lebih kuat" Jelas Kanarin panjang lebar.

"Bagaimana cara melakukannya?" Tanya Naruto lagi.

"Mudah saja. Naruto-san hanya harus mengumpulkan seluruh energi siritual yang ada ditubuhmu lalu menyebarkannya keseluruh permukaan tubuhmu" Jelas Kanarin lagi sambil membuat pose kuda-kuda dengan menyilangkan tangannya didepan dada.

"Itu mudah" Balas Naruto. Kemudian dia langsung berdiri dan meniru posisi Kanarin.

"Siap..."

Naruto mulai mengambil ancang-ancang seperti akan mengeluarkan sesuatu dan langsung berteriak,

"ITTO SHURAAAA" Teriak Naruto sambil memejamkan matanya.

 ***KRIK KRIK, KRIK KRIK***

Hening.

Ya, setelah Naruto mengeluarkan teknik itu, suasana tidak ada yang berubah. Untung saja ditaman itu sedang tidak ada orang yang lewat, jika ada mungkin Naruto akan disangka orang gila.

"Are?"

Hanya itu yang keluar dari mulut Naruto begitu membuka matanya. Dia tidak merasa ada perubahan dari tubuhnya. Matanya mulai digerakkan kearah Kanarin meminta penjelasan, sementara Kanarin hanya berpikir sambil memegang dagunya.

"Mungkin karena titik pembuluh yang ada ditubuh Naruto-san belum hilang sehingga membuat Naruto-san tidak bisa menyebarkan energi spiritual Naruto-san" Jawab Kanarin setelah berdiam diri sesaat.

"Maksudnya?"

"Orang yang tidak pernah mengeluarkan energi spiritual biasanya akan membuat titik pembuluh tercipta dibeberapa bagian tubuh" Jelas Kanarin singkat.

"Lalu bagaimana caranya agar titik pembuluh ditubuhku bisa hilang?" Tanya Naruto yang mulai mengembalikan gestur badannya menjadi normal.

"Biasanya titik pembuluh akan lenyap jika seseorang berada diposisi hidup dan mati. Mudahnya jika seseorang memacu adrenalin ketingkat yang cukup tinggi, itu bisa membuat titik pembuluhnya lenyap" Jawab Kanarin.

"Memacu adrenalin?"

Naruto mulai berpikir keras. Bagaimana caranya dia memacu adrenalinnya?

Apa dia harus bersepeda digunung berapi? Membayangkannya saja Naruto sudah ngeri sendiri.

 **[PILIHLAH]**

"OH!"

 **[1. Meminta saran dari Dewa Kutukan]**

 **[2. Meminta saran dari teman]**

' _Daripada minta saran dengan si Dewa Maho, lebih baik aku menelpon dia..' Pikir_ Naruto kemudian memilih pilihan kedua.

Naruto masih ingat. Dia punya teman di Akihabara yang suka dengan hal-hal ekstrim, mungkin dia bisa membantu mengambil ponsel dari saku celananya, kemudian dia mencari nama temannya di dia menemukan nama 'Kiba', Naruto langsung menekan gambar telepon hijau untuk memanggil dan meletakkan ponsel itu ditelinganya.

Selang beberapa saat akhirnya panggilan Naruto dijawab oleh orang diseberang telepon.

"Ya? Dengan Kiba yang paling tampan sedunia" Ucap suara orang yang bernama Kiba dari telepon.

Naruto hampir saja muntah mendengar ke-PeDe-an dari teman kecilnya itu, tapi untung saja Naruto tadi hanya sarapan sedikit jadi tidak ada yang bisa dia muntahkan.

"Y-yo, Kiba. Ini aku Naruto" Balas Naruto membalas ucapan orang bernama Kiba tadi. Berbeda dengan yang dia pikirkan saat ini,

' _Kalau bukan karena aku butuh bantuanmu, nggak sudi aku nelpon orang narsis seperti kau!'_ Batin Naruto.

"Oh, Naruto! Tumben kau menelponku. Ada apa?" Tanya Kiba penasaran. Jarang sekali orang 'aneh' seperti Naruto menelpon dirinya.

"Begini..aku tau kau sering melakukan olahraga ekstrim. Jadi aku ingin tau, apa kau punya saran kegiatan yang memacu adrenalin tapi tidak membahayakan?" Jawab dan tanya Naruto.

Kanarin dan Kiba yang sedang ada diseberang telpon sweatdrop. Mana ada olahraga yang memacu adrenalin tapi tidak membahayakan, justru yang membahayakan itulah yang memacu adrenalin.

"..."

Tidak ada balasan dari Kiba, yang mungkin sedang berpikir. Sementara Naruto dan Kanarin menunggu dengan sabar.

"Ada" Ucap Kiba tiba-tiba setelah diam cukup lama.

"Apa?" Tanya Naruto begitu mendengar perkataan teman masa kecilnya itu.

"Tapi minimal kau harus memiliki satu pendamping untuk membantumu. Apa kau punya pendamping?" Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Naruto, Kiba malah mengajukan pertanyaan balik.

"Kalau itu tenang saja. Aku punya, bahkan dia sedang ada disampingku" Jawab Naruto sambil melihat Kanarin. Kanarin juga balik menatap Naruto dengan bingung.

"Yosh! Berikan ponsel ini padanya. Aku ingin bicara dengannya" Perintah Kiba ke Naruto.

Naruto tanpa banyak bicara langsung menyerahkan ponselnya ke Kanarin yang langsung menerimanya dengan senang hati.

"Ya?" Ucap Kanarin ke orang yang sedang ada di seberang telepon.

"...KAMPRET KAU NARUTO! SEJAK KAPAN KAU PUNYA PACAR?" Teriak Kiba marah begitu mendengar suara feminim yang mengucapkan salam pada Kiba.

"Ittai" Rintih Kanarin sampai menjauhkan ponsel itu dari telinganya saat mendengar teriakan pria di telpon.

"BERISIK! KAU MEMBUAT TELINGANYA KESAKITAN! CEPAT BERITAU DIA APA YANG HARUS DILAKUKAN"

Naruto langsung mengambil ponsel itu dari tangan Kanarin dan membalas teriakan Kiba. Setelah membalas teriakan Kiba, Naruto mengembalikan ponsel itu ke Kanarin.

"Ma-maaf, ojou-san. Ka-kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Kiba penuh dengan peyesalan.

"Iya, saya tidak apa-apa" Jawab Kanarin.

"Baiklah, sekarang menjauh dari Naruto" Perintah Kiba, Kanarin langsung menjauh dari Naruto sementara yang dijauhi hanya memasang wajah bingung.

' _Sialan! Aku yang punya ponsel, kok nggak boleh dengar'_ Pikir Naruto kesal karena tidak bisa mendengar pembicaraan Kanarin dengan Kiba.

Setelah cukup lama berbicara, Naruto melihat Kanarin berjalan menghampirinya dan mengembalikan ponselnya.

"Jadi, bagaimana Kiba?" Tanya Naruto melihat panggilannya belum diputuskan.

"Aku sudah berbicara dengan pacarmu, dan sepertinya dia bisa membantumu" Jawab Kiba.

"Sudah kubilang, dia itu pendampingku bukan pa-"

"Ya..ya..terserah" Balas Kiba cepat memotong perkataan Naruto.

"Pertama yang harus kau lakukan, carilah sebuah jurang yang ada di tepi pantai" Lanjut Kiba cepat.

"Oh, lalu?" Tanya Naruto.

"Penjelasan berikutnya akan kuberitau jika kau sudah ada disana, bye"

 **TUT..TUT..**

Setelah jawaban dari Kiba, maka panggilanpun langsung diputuskan oleh Kiba tanpa menunggu balasan dari Naruto.

"Kiba sialan!" Umpat Naruto sambil melihat layar ponselnya kesal.

"Sudahlah Naruto-san. Sebaiknya kita cepat mencari jurang yang dikatakan Kiba-kun"

Kanarin berusaha menenangkan tuannya yang memang labil.

.

 **(TIME SKIP)**

.

Setelah lelah mencari-cari jurang terdekat, Naruto dan Kanarin akhirnya sampai disebuah jurang ditepi pantai yang ada disebelah barat kota Kuoh. Langsung saja mereka menaikinya yang untung saja sudah disediakan tangga untuk sampai ke puncak jurang itu.

"Hosh..hosh..hosh"

Hal pertama yang Naruto lakukan setelah sampai dipuncak adalah berusaha mengatur nafasnya. Naruto mulai berpikir, apa jangan-jangan dia punya asma? Kanarin saja hanya sedikit berkeringat, dan juga bagaimana bisa ada tebing setinggi 300 kaki dengan banyak anak tangga mencapai lebih dari 1000 buah ada di kota Kuoh dan kenapa Naruto tidak tau itu?

"Siapapun yang membuat tangga itu, aku akan membunuhnya dan mengganti tangga itu dengan eskalator" Umpat Naruto memaki seseorang setelah selesai mengatur nafasnya.

Kanarin yang mendengar umpatan tuannya cuma bisa menggelengkan kepalanya.

Naruto langsung mengambil ponselnya dan mulai menelpon temannya lagi.

"Yo. Bagaimana Naruto, apa kau sudah menemukan jurangnya?"

Sebuah suara langsung saja terdengar begitu panggilan dijawab.

"Sudah, dan asal kau tau. Aku baru saja menaiki 1325 anak tangga. Jika kau menyuruhku kesini hanya untuk main-main, aku bersumpah akan menjadi tukang sunat dan menyunat kemaluanmu sampai habis" Jawab Naruto melampiaskan kekesalannya pada Kiba.

Sementara itu Kiba yang saat ini berada di Akihabara langsung memegang selangkangannya dengan tangan kiri.

"Ahahaha, sa-santai saja Naruto" Tawa Kiba gugup sambil mengelus-elus kemaluannya.

"Selanjutnya apa?" Tanya Naruto tidak mempedulikan Kiba.

"Mudah. Kau hanya perlu berdiri ditepi jurang" Jawab Kiba santai. Kelewat santai malah.

"KAU GILA?! Aku'kan sudah bilang sesuatu yang tidak membahayakan" Ucap Naruto yang diawali dengan teriakan.

"Santai, santai. Aku sudah menduga kau akan begitu. Kau hanya perlu berdiri ditepi jurang dan tahan angin yang menerpamu" Jelas Kiba.

Tanpa menjawab, dengan ragu-ragu Naruto berjalan ke bagian tepinya. Setelah sampai ditepi'nya Naruto sedikit melihat kebawah dan dilihatnya hamparan ombak yang menghantam kaki jurang. Untung saja saat ini tidak ada angin kencang.

"Sudah" Ucap Naruto.

"Bagus. Sekarang berbalik!" Perintah Kiba.

Dengan ogah-ogahan Naruto membalikkan badannya menghadap Kanarin.

 ***Tuk***

"Eh?"

Sesaat setelah Naruto membalikkan badannya, tiba-tiba saja Kanarin langsung sedikit mendorong tubuhnya sehingga saat ini Naruto tengah 'terbang' diudara.

 ***WHUSHHHH***

"KAMMPETTTTTTT" Teriak Naruto begitu gravitasi menarik tubuhnya kebawah.

"Waw. Dia benar-benar mendorongmu, ya?" Tanya Kiba saat mendengar teriakan Naruto. Untung saat ini ponselnya masih ada digenggaman tangan Naruto.

"APA YANG KAU KATAKAN PADA KANARIN, HAH?!" Tanya Naruto keras sambil jatuh dengan kecepatan tinggi.

"Soal itu..saat aku berbicara dengannya, aku menyuruhnya untuk mendorongmu saat kau sudah ada ditepi jurang, hehehe" Jawab Kiba santai.

"OH! Kau tenang saja, kudengar musang punya 9 nyawa"

 **TUT..TUT**

Kiba langsung memutuskan panggilannya setelah dia berbicara. Naruto memandang ponselnya dengan kesal.

"AKU BUKAN MUSANG! DAN JUGA YANG PUNYA 9 NYAWA ITU KUCING, DASAR ANJINGGG!"

Teriakan Naruto semakin kencang begitu melihat permukaan laut sudah semakin dekat.

 ***BYURRRR***

Narutopun langsung tercebur kelaut, tapi sesaat sebelum Naruto tercebur terlihat aura berwarna putih keluar dari tubuh Naruto.

"Uwahh"

Kesampingkan hal itu, saat ini Naruto berusaha berenang ke tepi pantai dengan stamina yang masih tersisa. Akhirnya dengan susah payah dia sudah berada dibibir pantai.

"Hah..hah..kupikir aku akan mati" Ucap Naruto sambil terlentang. Untung saja hari sudah cukup sore jadi pantai sudah sepi dari pengunjung.

 ***BYURRR***

Mendengar suara itu, Naruto langsung mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk serta mengalihkan pandangannya kearah laut dan langsung kaget karena yang menimbulkan suara itu adalah asistennya, Kanarin. Dengan cepat Kanarin langsung berenang menghampiri Naruto.

"Naruto-san" Panggil Kanarin dari kejauhan.

Melongo. Itu yang dilakukan Naruto saat melihat pakaian Kanarin yang sedikit tembus lantaran basah sehingga membuat Naruto bisa melihat dalaman Kanarin yang berwarna ungu itu.

"Selamat Naruto-san!" Ucap Kanarin yang saat ini langsung duduk disebelah kanan Naruto, jangan lupakan senyuman yang membuatnya tambah manis.

Sementara Naruto malah mengalihkan pandangannya kearah yang berlawanan berusaha untuk tidak melihat Kanarin.

"Hm? Ada apa, Naruto-san?" Tanya Kanarin bingung melihat Naruto tidak merespon sama sekali.

"I-itu..etto..b-ba-bajumu" Jawab Naruto tergagap.

Kanarin yang mendengar jawaban Naruto bingung, kemudian dia melihat bajunya.

 ***Blush***

"KYAAAAAA"

Kanarin langsung berteriak sambil merona dan berusaha menyilangkan tangannya didepan dadanya. Tidak berani melihat Naruto, Kanarin mengalihkan pandangannya dengan cara menundukkan kepalanya.

Hening'pun tercipta lantaran kedua insan saling berdiam diri dengan posisinya masing-masing. Ditemani dengan latar matahari yang sedang terbenam menambah kesan tersendiri bagi mereka berdua.

"Ka-Kanarin"

Naruto berusaha menghilangkan suasana canggung diantara mereka dengan memanggil lawan bicaranya.

"I-iya?" Balas Kanarin dengan suara pelan, masih dengan pandangan yang tertuju kebawah.

"...Terima kasih" Ucap Naruto setelah diam beberapa saat.

Kanarin yang mendengar ucapan dari Naruto tersenyum, kemudian menggeleng.

"Bukan apa-apa Naruto-san. Lagipula Naruto-san orang yang hebat, Naruto-san langsung bisa menggunakan teknik itu bahkan hanya dengan latihan selama 1 hari saja" Ucap Kanarin sambil terus tersenyum.

"Hahahahaha.."

Naruto tertawa lepas mendengar ucapan Kanarin.

"Bagiku latihan hari ini seperti latihan berminggu-minggu" Lanjut Naruto sambil mengingat latihannya hari ini.

Mulai dari lari keliling kota Kuoh selama beberapa jam, mencari-cari tebing sampai lupa makan, bahkan sampai harus jatuh dari tebing tanpa pengaman apapun.

"Besok dan seterusnya kita akan berlatih juga loh, Naruto-san" Ucap Kanarin memberitau Naruto.

"Kalau itu, tolong ampuni diriku"

"Hihihihi"

Kanarin juga ikut tertawa mendengar kata-kata Naruto tadi.

 ***Kruyuukkk***

Sebuah suara menghentikan tawa mereka, mereka kemudian berpandangan satu sama lain. Mereka baru ingat kalau mereka tidak makan apa-apa dari tadi pagi.

"Pfft..Fuahahahaha"

Mereka langsung tertawa begitu sadar perut merekalah yang bersuara.

"Hahahaha..." Naruto bangkit dan membersihkan pasir yang menempel dibajunya lalu menjulurkan tangannya berusaha membantu Kanarin berdiri.

"Ayo pulang"

"Hm"

Kanarin hanya mengangguk dan membalas uluran tangan Naruto. Mereka berdua akhirnya berbalik dan pulang kerumah mereka sambil bergandengan tangan dengan ditemani sunset matahari dibelakang mereka.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **T.B.C.**

 **Yap ini chapter selanjutnya, cepat?**

 **Nah, Akhir kata..**

 **Aquarys, Out**


	6. Ch 6, Misi Pertamaku

**Kolom Tanya Jawab : {Play}**

Dr. T : Sebenarnya jika anda perhatikan, Naruto tidaklah OP hanya lumayan kuat

Lang : Tul. Seperti di Anime, Naruto hanya dapat menggunakannya selama 1 menit yang disusul dengan kelelahan

: Yah, sabar aja. Kedepannya semoga aja lebih baik

Fahzi Luchifer : Ok

 **Kolom Tanya Jawab : {End}**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Naruto and Highschool DxD Xover**

 **Tittle : The Man Who Can Choose**

 **Directed By : Masashi Kishimoto dan Ichie Ishibumi**

 **Rated : M**

 **Pairing : Naruto x OC**

 **Warning : Mainstream, Typos, Stress!Naru, Bahasa tidak baku, Banyak kesalahan, Newbie**

 **Summary : Aku hanyalah manusia biasa yang menjalani kehidupan dengan normal sampai aku tau kalau didalam diriku tersimpan kekuatan yang sanggup memusnahkan seluruh alam semesta hanya dengan kehendakku.**

 **Story Start!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Keesokan harinya setelah latihan berat bagi Naruto. Kita bisa lihat di rumah Naruto, Naruto dan Kanarin sedang sarapan dengan diselingi oleh pembicaraan yang cukup santai.

"Naruto-san, seperti yang tadi saya katakan. Naruto-san tidak boleh terlalu sering menggunakan Itto Shura!" Ucap Kanarin disela-sela sarapan.

Naruto yang mendengarnya tentu saja menaikkan sebelah alisnya, makanan yang sedang dia kunyah di mulutnya sampai harus terhenti. Kenapa teknik yang bisa menggandakan kekuatannya harus jarang digunakan? Bahkan beberapa detik sebelumnya Naruto sudah berpikir untuk menggunakan Itto Shura saat ada perlombaan lari.

"Kenapa memangnya?" Tanya Naruto setelah menelan semua makanannya.

"Itto Shura menggunakan energi didalam tubuh, jadi teknik itu akan mengambil energi didalam tubuh sampai energi yang tersisa hanya sekitar 1%. Dan jika energi seseorang mencapai 1%, kemungkinan mereka akan sekarat. Dengan kata lain semakin banyak energi seseorang, semakin lama dia bisa menggunakan teknik itu" Jelas Kanarin panjang lebar.

Naruto membulatkan matanya. Sekarang dia percaya dengan peribahasa ' _semakin besar kekuatan, semakin besar bayarannya_ '.

"Lalu kira-kira, berapa lama aku bisa menggunakan Itto Shura?" Tanya Naruto takut-takut.

"Dilihat dari energi yang ada dalam tubuh Naruto-san, kemungkinan Naruto-san hanya bisa menggunakan Itto Shura selama 1 menit, dan setelah itu Naruto-san harus istirahat untuk memulihkan energi Naruto-san. Kemungkinan pemulihannya kurang lebih 24 jam untuk bisa kembali menjadi 100%" Jawab Kanarin sambil berpikir. Naruto tentu saja tidak mengerti.

"Err..Singkatnya?"

"Naruto-san hanya bisa menggunakan Itto Shura 1 kali dalam sehari. Dan Naruto-san hanya bisa menggunakannya selama kurang lebih 1 menit" Jelas Kanarin dengan cukup singkat.

"Kalau begitu, oke. Tidak masalah! Sekarang ayo kita berang-"

 ***KRINGGGGG***

Sebuah suara deringan telepon memotong perkataan Naruto. Dengan raut penasaran Naruto mengangkat telepon itu.

"Ya?"

" _Yeah, senang rasanya mendengar suaramu lagi Naruto-kyun"_

Naruto berusaha menahan makanan yang baru saja dia cerna. Sumpah dia rasanya mau muntah mendengar panggilan menjijikkan itu. Jika saja yang mengucapkannya adalah gadis imut seperti Kanarin tidak apa-apa, tapi ini yang bicara adalah pria, sekali lagi PRIA. Perlu diingatkan dia itu masih normal, terima kasih.

"Apa?" Tanya Naruto ketus. Moodnya yang tadi bagus sudah hilang entah kemana begitu mendengar suara yang dia tau milik sang Dewa Kutukan.

" _Oh ayolah, santai saja Mas Bro"_

"Jika tidak penting akan kututup" Balas Naruto malas.

" _Sabar, orang sabar_ _ **itunya**_ _besar"_

"AKU BENAR-BENAR AKAN MENUTUPNYA!" Teriak Naruto kesal.

" _Baiklah, saatnya serius"_

Tiba-tiba saja suara yang tadinya sedikit cempreng, berubah menjadi menusuk. Seolah-olah dua orang yang berbeda sedang berbicara. Naruto sampai meneguk ludahnya karena kaget.

"Gluk"

" _Ini mengenai misi pengembangan_ _ **[Absolute Choise]**_ _. Sebentar lagi kau akan menerima misi pertamamu untuk mengembangkan Sacred Gearmu, dan ada dua hal yang harus kau ingat"_

"A-apa itu?" Tanya Naruto takut. Dia masih kaget dengan perubahan suara Dewa itu.

" _Pertama..Saat misi diberikan,_ _ **[Absolute Choise]**_ _akan memberikanmu pilihan. Pilihan yang nanti kau pilih tidak akan hilang sampai misi berhasil kau selesaikan. Tenang saja, saat kau menjalankan misi,_ _ **[Absolute Choise]**_ _tidak akan aktif. Jadi,_ _ **[Absolute Choise]**_ _hanya akan memberikanmu pilihan disaat penerimaan misi dan sampai misi selesai,_ _ **[Absolute Choise]**_ _tidak akan mengganggumu"_

Penjelasan yang cukup panjang, tapi mau tidak mau Naruto harus menerimanya. Dia cukup paham penjelasan tadi. Naruto mengangguk, entah Dewa melihatnya atau tidak.

"Lalu yang kedua?" Tanya Naruto lagi.

" _Yang kedua..Jika kau tidak berhasil menyelesaikan misimu sampai batas waktu yang ditentukan, maka pilihan yang sebelumnya diberikan akan bersifat permanen"_

Penjelasan ini lebih singkat, tapi untuk penjelasan yang ini Naruto sedikit bingung.

"Emm..Maksudnya bagaimana ya?" Tanya Naruto bingung.

" _Masyaallah! Gitu aja nggak ngerti, pokoknya kau akan mengerti nanti"_

Suara Sang Dewa kembali menjadi normal, maksudnya kembali menjadi seperti banci maho. Naruto bahkan sampai bernafas lega mendengar suara itu.

"Tapi bagaimana dia memberikan misinya?

Ya, itu yang Naruto pikirkan sekarang.

" _Misi beserta penjelasannya akan diberikan melalui ponselmu"_

"WOY! Kau pasti tau'kan kalau ponselku rusak tercebur ke laut kemarin" Jelas Naruto dengan teriakan diawal kalimat.

" _Tenang saja aku Dewa, di dalam tasmu sudah ada ponsel baru. Bye honey~"_

 ***DUAK***

Secepat kilat Naruto langsung membanting telponnya begitu mendengar kata yang terakhir.

"DASAR! DEWA KURANG BELAIAN!" Teriak Naruto mencak-mencak.

"Tenang Naruto-san, sebaiknya kita berangkat. Belakangan ini kita cukup sering terlambat" Ucap Kanarin yang memang ada benarnya.

Mendengar itu Narutopun menenangkan dirinya. Kalau dia sampai terlambat lagi mungkin kali ini dia akan memecahkan rekor menulis hukuman sebanyak 6000 kali. Membayangkannya saja Naruto berpikir untuk cepat-cepat memesan kuburannya.

"Kau benar. Ayo berangkat"

Naruto dan Kanarin akhirnya memulai aktivitas mereka. Mereka berdua dengan langkah yang cukup cepat pergi menuju ke sekolah mereka.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

Sekarang Naruto dan Kanarin sudah ada ditempat duduk masing-masing. Ngomong-ngomong tempat duduk Kanarin berada dibelakang tempat duduknya Naruto. Kelas masih ramai lantaran guru yang mengajar sekarang belum datang, mungkin sibuk mempersiapkan Hari Raya Kurban.

Naruto menengokkan kepalanya ke kanan dan ke kiri berusaha mencari seseorang. Tumben teman sekelasnya Issei dan Asia tidak ada dikelas. Biasanya Issei selalu membuat keributan dikelas bersama teman-teman seperjuangannya.

"Matsuda! Motohama!" Panggil Naruto cukup keras pada dua orang yang berada tidak jauh dari tempat duduknya.

"Humph. Ada apa Uzumaki?" Tanya pemuda berkacamata itu, Motohama dengan nada yang sarat akan rasa cemburu begitu juga dengan kawannya Matsuda. Maklum, mereka masih iri dengan Naruto yang serumah dengan Kanarin.

"Hehehe, ngomong-ngomong kenapa aku tidak lihat Issei dan Asia dari tadi? Apa kalian tau dimana mereka?" Tanya balik Naruto setelah tertawa grogi.

"Si Issei dan Asia-chan katanya sedang mengikuti kegiatan klub. Jadi mereka bilang mereka tidak bisa masuk selama seminggu" Jelas Matsuda kali ini.

 ***BRAKK***

Naruto berdiri sambil menggebrak mejanya dengan cukup keras. Spontan semua murid yang ada dikelas melihat kearahnya, tapi itu dihiraukan oleh Naruto.

"APA?! SEMINGGU!? Enak sekali dia! Lagipula bukannya Issei ikut klub Penelitian Ilmu Ghaib. Bagaimana bisa klub itu mendapat izin selama seminggu? Lebihnya lagi klub itu banyak siswi populer didalamnya!" Ucap Naruto keras. Tentu saja ini tidak adil bagi Naruto.

 ***BRAKK***

 ***BRAKK***

Matsuda dan Motohama ikut berdiri dan menggebrak meja, sementara tangan satunya mereka kepalkan didepan wajah mereka.

"TERNYATA KAU MENGERTI PERASAAN KAMI UZUMAKI! BENAR! ENAK SEKALI ISSEI ITU BISA BERSAMA DENGAN RIAS-SENPAI DAN AKENO-SENPAI SELAMA SEMINGGU!" Teriak Matsuda dan Motohama serempak.

"MATSUDA"

"NARUTO"

"MOTOHAMA"

"NARUTO"

 ***GREPPP***

Mereka bertiga akhirnya menangis sambil berpelukan layaknya kakak beradik yang ditinggal induknya. Sementara murid yang lain hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala melihat tingkah teman sekelas mereka. Beginilah keseharian kelas XI B, jika bukan Trio Hentai pasti Crazy Prince.

 **.**

 **(TIME SKIP)**

 **.**

Setelah belajar selama kurang lebih 3 jam, akhirnya bel istirahat berbunyi. Semua murid keluar kelas berusaha pergi ketempat mereka masing-masing, ada yang dikantin, atap, atau mungkin ditaman belakang.

Seperti halnya murid lain, saat ini Naruto dan Kanarin berjalan dikoridor lantai 2, ditangan mereka terdapat susu kotak yang memang baru saja mereka beli dari Kantin. Mereka berjalan beriringan sambil menikmati rasa dari susu kotak mereka masing-masing. Kanarin dengan rasa stroberi dan Naruto dengan rasa coklat.

 ***Drrttt Drttttt***

Ponsel disaku Naruto tiba-tiba bergetar menandakan sebuah pesan masuk. Dengan masih meminum minuman ditangannya, Naruto melihat isi pesan tersebut dengan santai.

 _MISI PERTAMA_

 _DAPATKAN FAMILIAR, 'F-DIMENSION DRAGON'_

 _BATAS WAKTU SAMPAI TENGAH MALAM_

 ***BRUSHHHH***

Sebuah cairan berwarna coklat yang kita tau adalah susu tiba-tiba saja menyembur keluar dari mulut Naruto. Kanarin yang melihat tuannya tiba-tiba menyemburkan minumannya hanya bisa menampilkan ekspresi bingung.

"Ada apa Naruto-san?" Tanya Kanarin bingung.

"Nanti aku beritau saat keadaan sepi, ayo jalan" Ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum.

Mereka memang sempat menghentikan langkah mereka saat Naruto menyemburkan minumannya. Kanarin yang mendengar perintah tuannya hanya mengangguk. Akhirnya mereka kembali melanjutkan perjalanan mereka kekelas sambil terus meminum minuman mereka masing-masing.

 _ **[PILIHLAH]**_

 _ **[1. Jadi banci sampai misi selesai]**_

"!"

 _ **[2. Jadi seorang gadis sampai misi selesai]**_

"!"

"!"

 ***BRUSHHHH***

 ***BRUSHHHH***

Kali ini bukan hanya Naruto yang menyemburkan minumannya, tapi juga Kanarin yang menyemburkan susu stroberinya. Sementara murid yang melihat hal tersebut sepertinya akan mulai menjuluki Kanarin dengan sebutan 'Crazy Princess' lantaran kegilaannya yang menyamai Naruto.

Beralih ke Naruto. Saat ini Naruto menengokkan kepalanya ke arah Kanarin dengan pandangan yang seolah mengatakan _**'Bagaimana ini? Sumpah, aku tidak akan memilih dua-duanya'**_.

Sementara Kanarin yang melihat pandangan Naruto juga membalasnya dengan pandangan yang seolah berkata _**'Apapun pilihannya tetap harus dijalani'**_.

"TIDAAKKKKKKKKK"

Dengan sangat keras Naruto berteriak sambil berlari menjauhi koridor, Kanarin yang melihat tuannya lari hanya bisa memandangnya dengan rasa kasihan.

 ***TENG TENG TENG***

Bel tanda selesainya istirahat telah berbunyi, semua murid mulai berjalan kekelas mereka masing-masing, begitu juga dengan Kanarin. Kanarin tau kalau tuannya sedang butuh waktu sendiri untuk menerima kenyataannya.

 ***SREKKK***

Kanarin membuka pintu kelasnya. Dia melihat pelajaran sudah dimulai dengan diajar oleh seorang guru wanita yang terlihat cukup muda. Maklum, Kanarin berjalan memutar sekedar mencari keberadaan tuannya. Dia juga sudah tau dimana tuannya berada, hanya saja dia tidak ingin mengganggunya.

"?"

Ya, hampir semua mata memandang Kanarin bingung. Biasanya dimana ada Kanarin disitu ada Naruto, dan begitu juga sebaliknya.

"Darimana saja kamu Amakusa-san? Dan dimana Uzumaki-kun?" Tanya sang sensei.

"Maaf sensei, saya baru dari UKS mengantarkan Naruto-san yang sakit kepala" Jawab Kanarin.

Semua murid sekarang malah kaget. Setahu mereka orang gila tidak bisa sakit, tapi kenapa Naruto bisa sakit.

"Ya sudah, kamu saya beri izin untuk menemani Uzumaki-kun di UKS" Ucap sang guru.

"Terima kasih banyak sensei"

Kanarin langsung pergi dari ruang kelas, tidak lupa untuk menutup pintunya.

Langsung saja Kanarin berjalan menuju UKS yang memang tempat tuannya berada saat ini.

Selang beberapa saat, Akhirnya Kanarin sampai diruang UKS, yang tertutup, terlihat cukup sepi.

' _Mungkin guru piketnya sedang tidak ada'_ Batin Kanarin yang kemudian mulai membuka pintu.

 ***SREKKKK***

Kata pertama dalam benak Kanarin adalah gelap. Walaupun hari sangat cerah diluar, tapi entah bagaimana didalam ruangan malah sangat gelap. Dengan hati-hati Kanarin mencari saklar lampu di sekitar dinding.

 ***Cklek***

Ruangan yang tadi cukup gelap akhirnya menjadi terang. Ternyata benar dugaan Kanarin, tidak ada guru didalam ruangan ini. Hanya ada dia dan gadis yang saat ini sedang terduduk diatas kasur. Eh, gadis?

"Naruto-san?" Panggil Kanarin hati-hati.

Sementara gadis itu hanya menengokkan kepalanya kearah Kanarin dengan tanpa gairah hidup.

"Kanarin" Balas gadis itu dengan nada hampa. Ternyata dia adalah Naruto. Naruto sedang melihat Kanarin dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca.

"HUAAAAA! KANARINNN! BAGAIMANA INI?!" Teriak Naruto menangis dalam wujud gadis sambil turun dari kasur dan langsung memeluk Kanarin.

Kita lihat bagaimana penampilan Naruto sekarang. Sekarang Ia memiliki rambut pirang panjang yang diikat twin tails dengan pita putih, mata beriris coklat gelap, seragam siswi Kuoh, dan tinggi yang mungkin sedikit lebih rendah dari Kanarin.

"Lihat! Sejak kapan aku pakai seragam siswi, bahkan dalamanku yang tadinya gambar katak langsung jadi pink polos! Lihar rambutku! Sejak kapan aku mengikatnya! Dan yang paling penting..."

"WHERE IS MY OTONG?!" Teriak Naruto melepaskan pelukannya dari Kanarin dan langsung mengacak rambut pirangnya yang panjang.

"Tidak apa-apa Naruto-san. Semuanya akan kembali seperti semula jika Naruto-san bisa menyelesaikan misinya. Jadi, apa isi pesan tadi adalah misinya?" Tanya Kanarin yang mendudukkan Naruto di kasur sementara dirinya duduk di kursi yang ada dipinggir kasur.

"Um" Gumam Naruto sambil mengangguk dan memperlihatkan isi pesan tadi kepada Kanarin.

Kanarin membaca dengan seksama isi pesan, misi tersebut. Naruto yang melihat Kanarin seolah tau sesuatu, langsung saja bertanya,

"Apa kau tau apa itu F-Dimension Dragon, Kanarin?"

"Sedikitnya saya tau Naruto-san, tapi sangat sedikit yang saya tau karena F-Dimension Dragon adalah naga yang hanya terlihat satu kali sampai sekarang" Jawab Kanarin.

"Tolong beritau aku! Informasimu akan menentukan kelaminku dimasa depan" Ucap Naruto yang memegang kedua dadanya yang terlihat sedikit menonjol.

"F-Dimension Dragon, atau disingkat F-DD adalah naga ciptaan raja vampir pada masa kejayaannya sebagai rasa terima kasihnya pada seorang manusia yang mau menerima dirinya. Kata F, adalah singkatan dari Fourth. Jika diartikan Fourth-Dimension Dragon berarti adalah Naga Dimensi Keempat" Jelas Kanarin cukup panjang.

"Entah mengapa aku mengerti apa yang kau katakan. A-apa jangan-jangan otakku juga berubah saat aku berubah gender?" Tanya Naruto sesaat setelah dirinya manggut-manggut.

 ***Drrrttt Drrrttt***

Ponsel Naruto berbunyi, dengan sigap Kanarin langsung menyerahkannya kepada Naruto yang diterima langsung oleh Naruto. Ia sangat yakin siapa yang berada di seberang telepon ini.

"..."

"..."

Naruto menunggu dengan sabar, dia malas memulai percakapan duluan.

" _Are? Jangan-jangan kau marah karena menjadi seorang gadis?"_

"Langsung saja ke intinya. Aku sedang kesal sekarang" Balas Naruto cepat.

" _Hmm, sudah kuduga"_

"Apa yang sudah kau duga?" Tanya Naruto dengan wajah bingung. Hilang sudah wajah kesalnya digantikan dengan wajah bingung yang terkesan imut untuk wajah barunya.

" _Kau tidak hanya berubah secara fisik, tapi juga secara psikis. Aku berani bertaruh kau tidak akan terangsang jika melihat tubuh telanjang wanita saat ini"_

"Eh, benar juga! Jika seorang laki-laki normal berubah menjadi perempuan secara tiba-tiba, dia pasti akan langsung manstrubasi dengan wujudnya"

Naruto menyadari hal itu, ia melihat ke arah Kanarin yang saat ini tengah mengangkat roknya sehingga memperlihatkan celana dalamnya yang berwarna ungu, tapi tidak bereaksi apapun padanya. Dengan santai, Naruto memberikan kode kepada Kanarin untuk menurunkan roknya yang langsung dikerjakan oleh Kanarin.

" _Humu. Bahkan kelihatannya otakmu juga tambah encer, bukan?"_

"Anda benar juga. Aku merasa tubuh ini tidaklah terlalu buruk, tapi..

...AKU INGIN TETAP DI TUBUH LAKI-LAKIKU!"

 ***Tut***

Dengan kasar, Naruto mematikan sambungan ponselnya. Kanarin yang melihat Naruto sudah selesai dengan urusannya mulai memperhatikan dengan seksama.

"Lalu bagaimana cara kita mencari keberadaan F-DD ini?" Tanya Naruto lagi. Kanarin yang mendengarnya mulai berpikir.

"Kenapa tidak tanya saja pada pihak iblis?

"Ditolak"

Dengan cepat, Naruto langsung menyilangkan kedua tangannya membentuk huruf X.

"E-eh..Kenapa?" Tanya Kanarin bingung.

"Pihak iblis berada 1 sekolah denganku, jadi mereka pasti akan mengusikku jika aku menunjukkan diriku" Jawab Naruto memalingkan mukanya sambil mengembungkan kedua pipinya. Jika ada siswa yang melihat, mereka pasti akan langsung modar karena keimutan Naruto saat ini.

"Tapi Naruto-san, dari yang saya tau semua familiar hidup di Mekai"

Check Mate. Naruto tidak bisa membantah lagi.

"Lagipula bukannya saat ini Naruto dalam wujud perempuan, jadi mereka tidak akan tau bukan?" Sambung Kanarin. Naruto berpikir matang-matang.

"Hah...Baiklah" Pasrah Naruto sambil menghela nafasnya.

"Nah. Untuk saat ini saya rasa kita harus menentukan nama untuk tubuh perempuan anda, Naruto-san. Akan sangat aneh jika orang mendengar saya memanggil seorang gadis dengan nama anda"

Kanarin langsung menjelaskan apa yang ada di pikirannya saat ini, Naruto juga langsung berpikir sejenak. Entah bagaimana, sebuah nama langsung terlintas di kepala Naruto seolah-olah itu memang namanya sendiri.

"Untuk saat ini, namaku adalah **Kirishima Akari** "

Kanarin mengangguk mendengar jawaban Naruto. Mereka berdua memutuskan untuk menunggu sampai pulang sekolah lalu keluar ruang UKS dan kembali ke kelas untuk mengambil tas mereka.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

Sekarang sudah menunjukkan pukul 16.30 sore. Hampir semua murid sudah pulang kerumah masing-masing, kecuali murid yang memang ada kegiatan saat pulang sekolah. Sama halnya dengan Akari dan Kanarin yang saat ini sedang berjalan menuju kelas mereka. Selama perjalanan menuju kelas, mereka berpapasan dengan beberapa murid yang masih ada disekolah, semua murid yang berpapasan dengan Akari dan Kanarin terutama para siswa pasti akan memandang kagum mereka berdua.

Salahkan Naruto yang dalam wujud perempuannya benar-benar manis. Dengan badan yang cukup pendek tapi dengan payudara yang sangat sempurna dengan tinggi badannya, serta jangan lupakan rambut pirangnya yang diikat twin tails membuat mereka berdua, lebih tepatnya hanya Naruto dipandangi oleh semua siswa yang melewati mereka.

 ***SREKKKK***

Tidak terasa mereka berdua sudah ada didepan kelas mereka. Dengan cepat, Naruto membuka pintu didepannya. Ternyata dikelas XI B masih ada beberapa murid yang betah berlama-lama didalam kelas. Seperti Katase dan Terasaka yang memang ada kegiatan klub, Matsuda dan Motohama yang berbicara masalah mereka masing-masing, dan beberapa murid yang lain.

"Are? Kanarin-chan siapa gadis yang ada disebelahmu, apa dia anak kelas 1?" Tanya siswi berambut coklat dan berkacamata yang senada dengan rambutnya, bernama Kiryuu Aika.

Sontak pertanyaan dari Kiryuu menyita perhatian murid yang ada dikelas terutama siswa.

"Ah, ya. Dia adalah..." Kanarin menggantungkan kalimatnya. Dia menengokkan kepalanya ke arah Naruto meminta pendapat. Naruto yang mengerti pandangan Kanarin, maju 1 langkah.

"Sa-saya Kirishima Akari, dari kelas X-A. Saya menemani Kanarin-senpai untuk mengambil tasnya Naruto-senpai" Jelas Naruto atau yang saat ini berpura-pura menjadi seseorang bernama Kirishima Akari. Lengkap dengan gaya malu-malunya membuat dia menjadi lebih manis.

' _Oh yeah! Ternyata aku pandai akting. Mungkin setelah ini nanti aku akan ke stasion TV untuk casting'_ Batin Naruto tertawa dalam hati.

Kanarin masuk kedalam mangambil tasnya dan tas Naruto, sementara Naruto atau Akari sedang berdiri didekat pintu. Murid yang lainpun akhirnya kembali kedunia mereka masing-masing.

"Kirishima-san, apa hubunganmu dengan Uzumaki-san?"

Kali ini pertanyaan dari Katase kembali membuat semua mata memandang Akari dengan raut yang penasaran, terutama Matsuda dan Motohama.

' _Huehehehe...Berbohong sedikit tidak apa-apa, kan?'_ Pikir Naruto dengan seringaian licik.

"Se-sebenarnya saya..."

Semua murid entah kenapa seperti merasakan yang namanya De Javu, apalagi melihat Akari berbicara dengan wajah yang merona.

"Sa-saya adalah tunangannya Naruto-senpai" Lanjut Akari dengan masih menggunakan mimik malu-malu.

"TIDAKKKKKKKKKK"

Hampir semua siswa yang ada disana berteriak dan langsung kejang-kejang layaknya orang stroke yang berusaha Break Dance. Sementara Akari dalam hatinya,

' _Makan tuh! Mulai besok tidak akan ada yang menganggapku JoNes lagi'_

Mereka berduapun akhirnya meninggalkan kelas XI B yang saat ini sedang heboh dengan berita yang baru saja mereka peroleh.

Sementara Kanarin dan Akari yang sudah kembali ke koridor, melakukan sesuatu yang namanya 'Walking Meeting'. Rapat sambil berjalan.

"Jadi bagaimana rencanamu, Kirishima-san?" Tanya Kanarin memanggil Naruto dengan nama barunya.

Akari atau Naruto sedikit bingung dengan panggilan yang diberikan oleh asistennya itu, tapi tidak dipedulikan. Mungkin supaya orang yang kebetulan mendengar tidak curiga.

"Ayo kita keruang OSIS!" Perintah Akari. Mereka berdua akhirnya berjalan dalam keheningan menuju ruang OSIS.

Selang beberapa saat mereka sampai didepan ruang OSIS. Akari ingin mengetuk pintu coklat didepannya jika saja Kanarin tidak memanggilnya.

"Kirishima-san"

Akari memandang Kanarin dengan bingung.

"Sebaiknya saya tidak ikut masuk kedalam" Sambung Kanarin yang membuat Akari langsung kaget.

"HAH?! Ayolah Kanarin. Aku tidak pandai dalam bernegosisai, apalagi saat ini aku akan bernegosiasi dengan Sona-kaichou yang merupakan murid terpintar disekolah" Ucap Naruto yang tidak sadar mengeraskan volume suaranya.

"Tapi jika saya ikut masuk mereka pasti akan curi-"

 ***Cklek***

Ucapan Kanarin terpotong oleh suara pintu yang ada didepan mereka, menampilkan siswi berkaca mata dan berambut hitam panjang, jangan lupakan tatapan datarnya yang seolah mengintimidasi mereka berdua.

"Ada apa kalian ribut-ribut didepan ruang OSIS?" Tanya siswi itu, sebut saja Tsubaki.

"Tidak ada senpai. Saya hanya mengantarkan murid kelas 1 untuk bertemu dengan Sona-kaichou. Katanya ada hal penting yang harus dibicarakan. Nah, karena sudah...saya mohon undur diri"

 ***WHUSHHHH***

Sesaat setelah mengucapkannya, Kanarin dengan langkah seribu langsung meninggalkan TKP. Akari yang melihat kepergian asistennya itu hanya bisa menampilkan ekspersi cengo dengan tatapan yang seolah berkata, **'Kau tidak membantu sama sekali!'.**

"Silahkan masuk" Ucap Tsubaki tiba-tiba. Tentu saja itu membuat Akari lebih gugup.

Dengan langkah pasrah, Akari mengekori Tsubaki dari belakang. Saat didalam ternyata hampir semua anggotanya tidak ada. Hanya ada Sona, Tsubaki, dan siswa yang Akari tau bernama Saji.

"Ada apa Tsubaki? Siapa gadis itu?" Tanya Sona dari mejanya. Tsubaki kemudian berjalan kesamping Sona dan membisikkan sesuatu, sementara Saji hanya memandang Akari dengan sedikit senyuman mesumnya.

"Silahkan duduk!" Perintah Sona tegas.

"Ha-ha'i"

Mau tidak mau Akari langsung duduk dikursi yang suda disediakan oleh Saji. Akari tidak berani melihat kearah orang diepannya, sehingga Akari hanya menundukkan kepalanya.

' _SIALAN! AKU GUGUP DISINI!'_ Pikir Naruto sambil melambaikan tangannya ke kamera.

"Siapa namamu?" Tanya Sona datar.

"Ki-Kirishima Akari, desu"

"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan denganku?" Tanya Sona lagi.

Sementara Akari mencoba membuang nafasnya sekedar menghilangkan rasa gugup. Setelah dirasa cukup Akari'pun mulai berbicara,

"Saya ingin punya familiar" Jawab Akari blak-blakan.

Sontak semua yang mendengar itu kaget, terutama Sona.

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Sona dengan cukup tajam. Tentu saja itu membuat nyali Akari menciut.

"D-dari yang saya baca familiar adalah hewan-hewan ghaib yang memiliki kekuatan, jadi saya juga ingin memilikinya. Sebenarnya saya berencana konsultasi dengan Klub Rias-senpai, hanya saja mereka sedang tidak ada dan katanya mereka tidak ada selama seminggu" Jelas Akari takut-takut.

Mereka yang mendengar jawaban dari gadis didepan mereka, akhirnya mulai membuang nafas lega. Mereka kira gadis itu tau tentang dunia supranatural, tapi ternyata dia hanya gadis yang ingin konsultasi dengan hal-hal ghaib.

"Oh, saya juga tau kalian dari fraksi iblis"

"!"

Sayangnya rasa lega mereka hanya sesaat karena mendengar sambungan gadis didepan mereka. Langsung saja mereka memasang posisi siaga kecuali Sona yang hanya menajamkan pandangannya.

"Siapa kau sebenarnya?" Tanya Sona penuh dengan intimidasi.

"Seperti yang kalian tau, aku hanya manusia pengguna Sacred Gear" Jawab Akari santai sambil mengangkat kedua bahunya.

"Begini saja...Jika kalian membantuku untuk mendapatkan familiar, aku akan menganggap semua ini tidak pernah terjadi. Bagaimana?" Sambung Akari cepat.

Semua yang ada disana berpikir sejenak, mereka tidak mungkin akan langsung percaya pada orang yang tiba-tiba datang dan langsung membeberkan eksistensi mereka, terutama Sona yang saat ini sedang berpikir keras.

"Apa jaminannya?" Tanya Sona kemudian.

"Hmm...Bagaimana jika satu anggotamu ikut denganku? Jika aku bertindak diluar batas kewajaran, kau bisa langsung mengeksekusiku di tempat" Ucap Akari.

"Hm" Gumam Sona sambil menganggukan kepalanya.

Sona menatap wakilnya sebentar, sementara Tsubaki yang ditatap menganggukan kepalanya kemudian berjalan ke tepi ruangan dan mulai membuat lingkaran sihir khas Sitri.

 ***SRINGGGGG***

"Saji" Ucap Sona setelah melihat lingkaran sihirnya sudah sempurna.

"Ha'i"

Siswa yang dipanggil Saji tadi langsung membalas dengan cepat dan langsung berjalan kedalam lingkaran sihir. Sona kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah tamunya.

"Saji akan ikut denganmu. Batas waktumu satu jam, setelah satu jam kalian akan kujemput" Jelas Sona.

Akari yang mendengar penjelasan Sona hanya mengangguk dan mulai berjalan kemudian berdiri disamping Saji.

 ***SRINGGGG***

Akari dan Saji langsung lenyap begitu lingkaran sihir tadi menelan mereka berdua. Meninggalkan dua gadis didalam ruang OSIS.

"Kaichou. Kenapa anda menugaskan Saji-kun untuk mengawasi Kirishima-san?" Tanya Tsubaki begitu keadaan kembali seperti semula.

"Tenang saja. Dari yang kurasakan, aura Sacred Gear gadis itu bukanlah tipe penyerang maupun bertahan. Jadi, kemungkinan besar Saji tidak akan kalah. Lagipula aku sengaja menugaskannya untuk sekaligus membuat dia bisa mencari familiarnya" Jawab Sona panjang lebar sambil membetulkan letak kacamatanya.

Hm, sifat iblisnya muncul. Dengan kekalahan yang dia terima tempo hari membuat Sona tidak bisa memberikan familiar kepada Saji yang merupakan pearege barunya, tapi dengan gadis itu sebagai alibi maka tidak akan aneh jika Saji secara _tidak sengaja_ mendapatkan familiarnya.

Fufufu...

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

Disebuah hutan yang cukup lebat. Tempat berkumpulnya para familiar, tiba-tiba saja memunculkan lingkaran sihir berwarna biru cerah dengan lambang khas dari clan Sitri.

 ***SRINGGG***

Dari dalam lingkaran sihir, terlihat 2 orang yang terdiri dari 1 laki-laki dan 1 perempuan. Laki-laki itu berambut pirang pucat yang berantakan dengan iris berwarna biru cerah dan mengenakan seragam siswa Kuoh. Sementara sang gadis berambut pirang terang yang diikat twintails menggunakan pita putih, beriris coklat, dan mengenakan seragam siswi Kuoh. Mereka adalah Saji dan Naruto yang saat ini sedang menyamar menjadi Akari.

"Ekhem, jadi Akari-chan. Familiar apa yang kau inginkan?" Tanya Saji berusaha menghilangkan suasana canggung diantara mereka, lebih tepatnya hanya Saji yang merasa canggung karena bisa berduaan dengan gadis imut seperti Akari. Sementara Akari hanya memandang jijik pemuda di depannya.

' _Aku masih normal, maaf saja!'_ Pikir Akari.

"NAH! Ketemu!"

"KYAAAA"

 ***Grep***

"Ugh"

Entah darimana datangnya, tiba-tiba saja muncul seorang pria yang saat ini berdiri disalah satu dahan pohon dengan mengenakan baju layaknya pemburu pokemon. Tentu saja itu mengagetkan Akari, bahkan saking kagetnya Akari sampai meloncat kedalam gendongan Saji. Dengan reflek, Saji membuka kedua tangannya untuk menggendong badan gadis yang tadi ada disampingnya.

' _APA-APAAN TADI?! BAHKAN TERIAKANKU SEPERTI SEORANG GADIS!'_ Batin Akari berteriak.

"OY, PAK TUA! JIKA KAU INGIN MENGEJUTKAN SESEORANG SEHARUSNYA KAU BILANG DULU!" Teriak Akari kesal sambil menunjuk pria diatas pohon, belum menyadari jika saat ini badannya sedang digendong Saji ala Brigdal Style. Saji hanya bisa mensyukuri keadaannya saat ini.

"Maaf sudah menakutimu gadis manis, tapi yang lebih penting hati ini sakit melihat kalian berdua bermesra-mesraan seperti itu" Ucap pria tadi dari atas pohon menyadarkan Akari dari kondisinya saat ini.

"Eh?"

Akari mencoba melihat tubuhnya yang tidak menyentuh tanah, dia angkat pandangannya mencoba melihat siapa gerangan yang menggendong tubuhnya. Terlihat Saji yang saat ini sedang berusaha tersenyum segagah mungkin, tapi sayangnya dimata Akari itu sangat, SANGAT menjijikkan.

"Saji-senpai, bisa kau turunkan aku?" Tanya Akari mencoba menahan emosinya dengan wajah yang memerah. Bukan karena malu melainkan karena marah dan saat ini dia ingin membakar siapapun yang melihatnya sekarang.

"Ah, maaf Akari-chan. Reflek seorang lelaki" Jawab Saji santai kemudian menurunkan Akari dari gendongannya.

' _AKU JUGA LELAKI, BANGSATTTTT!'_

Sayangnya itu hanyalah batin Naruto yang berteriak.

"Ekhem" Pria yang berada diatas pohon itu berdehem sesaat berusaha mendapatkan perhatian dari 2 remaja dibawahnya. Dan berhasil, Saji dan Akari mengalihkan pandangannya kearah dia.

"Perkenalkan. Namaku adalah Zattouji. Aku adalah penjaga gunung hutan ini sekaligus pelindung semua familiar yang ada disini" Ucap pria tadi yang diketahui bernama Zattouji.

"Dengan bersama diriku, kalian bisa mendapatkan familiar apapun yang kalian inginkan. Jadi familiar macam apa yang kalian inginkan? Yang kuat, yang cepat, atau yang beracun?" Sambung Zattouji bertanya kepada remaja dibawahnya.

Saji memandang Zattouji dengan sumringah, berbanding terbalik dengan Akari yang saat ini memandang Zattouji dengan bosan.

"Apa dia memang sehebat itu?" Gumam Akari pelan pada dirinya sendiri, tapi sayangnya kedua lelaki yang ada disana memiliki pendengaran yang sangat tajam sehingga mereka bisa mendengar gumaman itu dengan jelas.

 ***TAP***

Zattouji dengan cepat langsung melompat dari pohon itu dan langsung mendarat tepat didepan Saji dan Akari.

"Tenang saja gadis muda, umurku saat ini adalah 43 tahun dan aku sudah menjaga hutan ini selama 50 tahun" Jelas Zattouji dengan bangga.

"Uwohh!" Saji memandang Zattouji kagum.

' _Dia menjaga hutan ini sebelum dia lahir? Mana mungkin!'_ Pikir Akari malas.

"Aku juga sudah sangat dekat dengan semua hal yang ada disini" Sambung Zattouji.

"He-hebat!" Ucap Saji.

' _Kenapa kau bisa percaya dengan orang itu?'_ Pikir Akari lagi dengan nada bosan.

"Tentu saja! Karena aku sudah mengenal hutan ini selama 70 tahun!"

"Wow" Kagum Saji.

' _KAU BILANG UMURMU 43 TAHUN, KAN!_ ' Batin Akari berteriak dengan sweatdrop dikepalanya.

"Sudah cukup! Aku ingin seekor familiar, F-Dimension Dragon!" Ucap Akari mengakhiri suasana aneh yang sempat ada.

Mendengar kemauan Akari, Zattouji sedikit tersentak kemudian berpikir sejenak.

"Hoo, apa kau yakin gadis muda?" Tanya Zattouji seolah mencoba menakut-nakuti Akari.

Mendengar pertanyaan atau lebih tepatnya tantangan itu, dengan sangat yakin Akari menganggukan kepalanya. Saji yang memang tidak tau apa yang dibicarakan hanya diam melihat dengan seksama.

"Baiklah, kau anak muda. Silahkan berkeliling dan carilah familiarmu sendiri" Perintah Zattouji sambil menunjuk Saji. Saji yang juga merasa tertantang hanya menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Ha'i!" Balas Saji langsung berlari menjauhi Zattouji dan Akari kemudian memasuki hutan lebih dalam. Sebenarnya dalam hati Saji, dia sempat tidak mau meninggalkan Akari sendiri karena perintah Kingnya. Tapi karena saat ini gadis itu bersama penjaga hutan ini, jadi dia tidak takut misalnya Akari mencoba berontak.

"Sementara kau, gadis muda! Ikuti aku!" Perintah Zattouji langsung berbalik dan berjalan memasuki hutan. Akari yang melihat itu hanya mengikuti pria didepannya dalam diam.

Akhirnya tempat itu kembali hening seperti sebelumnya, meninggalkan angin yang menyapu lahan kosong itu dengan lembut. Tapi sayangnya keheningan itu tidak bertahan lama lantaran munculnya sebuah lingkaran sihir khas Sitri.

 ***SRINGGG***

Dari lingkaran sihir itu, terlihat seorang gadis dengan pakaian seragam siswi Kuoh yang saat ini sedang clingak-clinguk mencari sesuatu.

"Di sana!" Gumam gadis itu sambil berlari ke arah yang sama dengan arah yang dilewati oleh Akari dan Zattouji.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

Setelah sekitar 15 menit mereka berjalan, akhirnya Zattouji dan Akari sampai didepan sebuah kastil yang cukup besar. Kastil yang sudah cukup tua terlihat dari banyaknya puing-puing istana yang sudah banyak yang hancur, tapi tidak menghilangkan kesan bangsawan dari kastil itu.

"F-Dimension Dragon berada didalam kastil ini. Aku hanya mengetahui sedikit informasi tentang naga itu, karena naga itu memang tinggal disini semenjak kakekku menjaga hutan ini" Jelas Zattouji yang berhenti tepat didepan pintu kastil yang cukup besar.

' _Kau bilang kau sudah dekat dengan semua hal disini'_ Batin Akari geram. Tapi sayangnya kekesalannya itu tidak dia tampilkan.

"Lalu, apa yang kau tau tentang naga itu?" Tanya Akari setelah menahan kekesalannya.

"Naga itu beserta kastilnya, dipindahkan oleh seorang vampir keturunan bangsawan yang merupakan pencipta naga itu. Konon, hanya dia yang bisa mengendalikan naga itu karena untuk bisa mengendalikan naga itu kau harus mengetahui nama asli naga itu" Jelas Zattouji lalu membuka pintu dengan perlahan.

 ***KRIETTT***

"Nama asli?" Beo Akari sambil mengikuti Zattouji memasuki kastil itu.

"Iya. Kata kakekku, jika ada orang yang mengetahui nama asli dari naga itu maka naga itu akan tunduk pada orang yang menyebut nama aslinya" Jawab Zattouji masih terus berjalan memasuki kastil lebih dalam sampai berhenti di aula kastil.

"!"

Akari dan Zattouji yang berada dipinggir aula, melihat dengan jelas ada seekor, atau mungkin sepasang naga yang tengah tidur ditengah aula. Naga itu berwujud seekor ular naga dengan sisik berwarna biru dengan bulu punggung yang berwarna ungu, sepasang tangan dengan cakar yang sangat berkilau seolah menyombongkan ketajamannya, dan yang paling membuat Akari bingung adalah jumlah kepala naga itu adalah 2 kepala.

Jika dijelaskan secara singkat, naga itu adalah sesosok ular naga berkepala dua dengan warna badan berwarna biru, dengan panjang yang mungkin mencapai setengah lapangan sepak bola.

"Gluk"

Dengan susah payah Akari mencoba meneguk ludahnya yang entah kenapa terasa susah sekali. Dia maju beberapa langkah dari tempat mereka berdiri dan mencoba menormalkan detak jantungnya.

"Jadi, singkatnya jika aku dapat mengetahui nama asli mereka, maka mereka akan menjadi familiarku kan?" Tanya Akari tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari ular naga berkepala dua itu. Zattouji hanya mengangguk meskipun dia tau gadis didepannya tidak melihatnya.

"Yosh!"

Dengan langkah hati-hati, Akari mencoba mendekati naga itu dan berjalan memutari tubuh naga itu berusaha mencari tulisan di tubuh naga itu.

"OH, YA! NAGA ITU TIDAK AKAN BANGUN SELAMA KAU TIDAK MENGGANGGU TEMPATNYA TIDUR" Teriak Zattouji keras karena jarak mereka berdua yang cukup jauh.

Mendengar itu, seketika muncul perempatan di kepala pirang Akari. Dia menunjuk Zattouji dan menampilkan ekspresi kesal.

"SEHARUSNYA KAU BILANG ITU DARI AWAL, BODOH!" Balas Akari masih setia dengan wajah kesalnya. Sementara Zattouji hanya mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain dan pura-pura bersiul.

"?!"

Akari membulatkan kedua matanya begitu otaknya mendapatkan informasi yang penting. Mungkin setelah ini dia akan memeluk Zattouji dengan sangat erat karena sudah memberinya informasi yang luar biasa.

Akari mengedarkan pandangannya mencoba melihat aula kastil saat ini, dan dia tersenyum begitu melihat bahwa tidak ada tulisan apapun di aula itu.

"HEY, PAK TUA!" Panggil Akari keras.

"APA?" Tanya Zattouji dengan volume yang sama.

"VAMPIR ITU MENINGGALKAN NAMA NAGA INI DIKASTIL INI!" Jawab Akari menunjuk naga itu yang masih tertidur dengan pulas.

"ITU TIDAK MUNGKIN! AKU SUDAH MENGELILINGI KASTIL INI DAN TIDAK MENEMUKAN TULISAN APAPUN" Ujar Zattouji.

Akari menyeringai mendengar perkataan Zattouji. Dia kemudian memasang kuda-kuda untuk mengunakan Itto Shura.

"Tentu saja tidak ada. Karena..." Akari menggantungkan kalimatnya, entah kenapa walaupun suara yang Akari keluarkan tidak keras, tapi Zattouji dapat mendengarnya dengan jelas.

"Itto Shura"

 ***BLARRRR***

Ledakan energi yang tidak terlalu besar terjadi, menampilkan Akari yang saat ini sedang diselubungi oleh aura putih yang menguar dari tubuhnya. Dia mengepalkan tangannya berusaha menghantamkan kepalan tangannya ke tubuh naga yang masih tidur itu sambil berteriak dengan kerennya,

"KARENA TULISANNYA ADA DI BAWAH NA- UWAHHHH!"

 ***BRUK***

Hilang sudah ke'keren'annya. Akari dengan tidak elitnya langsung terjatuh karena pukulannya tidak mengenai sang naga. Bukan karena pukulan Akari meleset atau karena naga itu bangun, malahan naga itu masih tidur. Pukulan Akari tidak mengenai naga itu karena pukulannya hanya melewati naga itu, seolah-olah naga itu adalah hantu.

"WOYYY! NI NAGA KENAPA BISA TEMBUS? BELUM DIKASIH NO DROP, YA!" Teriak Akari kesal kepada Zattouji yang sweatdrop karena munculnya nama produk iklan cat bangunan.

"APAPUN YANG MENGENAINYA, SEMUANYA AKAN TEMBUS SEPERTI ANGIN. MAAF! BARU INGAT" Balas Zattouji santai.

' _Sialan! Waktuku tinggal 50 detik!'_ Pikir Naruto menghitung batas waktu tekniknya. Itto Shura adalah teknik khusus karena sekali kau mengaktifkannya maka teknik itu tidak akan hilang sampai energi orangnya tinggal 1%, dan Naruto merutuki hal itu.

Dengan cepat Akari melompat setinggi 20 meter tepat diatas naga yang masih tidur itu. Kemudian dia menjatuhkan dirinya sambil mengarahkan tinjunya berusaha memukul naga itu dari atas.

 ***DUARRR***

Seperti sebelumnya, pukulan Akari hanya melewati naga itu, tapi itulah rencananya. Benar dugaannya, pukulannya yang kuat itu membuat lantai dibawahnya hancur dan berterbangan ke atas.

Akari kembali meloncat dan mengumpulkan puing-puing lantai itu di udara kemudian mendarat 5 meter dari naga yang mulai membuka matanya itu, menampilkan keempat mata yang berwarna merah darah.

" **GOAAARHHHH"**

Naga itu mengaum dengan sangat keras. Naga itu kemudian terbang tinggi mencapai langit-langit kastil dan diam sejenak mencari sesuatu yang membangunkan tidurnya. Melihat gadis kecil yang saat ini tengah menyusun pecahan lantai yang bertuliskan namanya.

 ***whushhh***

Naga itu dengan cepat menghilang bagai di tiup oleh angin. Akari yang sedikit curi-curi pandang terkejut begitu tau naga yang tadi terbang di atasnya lenyap tek sersisa.

"AWAAAAASSS"

Mendengar teriakan Zattouji, reflek Akari langsung melompat mundur.

 ***DHUAAAR***

Benar saja, tempat yang sebelumnya ia pijak sudah hancur tak berbekas. Tapi, entah kebetulan atau tidak, potongan nama naga itu menjadi beterbangan dengan sangat pas yang membuat Akari bisa membaca tulisan itu walaupun di udara. Apa jangan-jangan itu juga salah satu hal yang ia dapatkan saat ia mengaktifkan Itto Shura?

 ***CRASHHHH***

Walau begitu naga itu kembali menghilang seperti sebelumnya dan entah bagaimana tiba-tiba ia merasakan cakaran datang ke arahnya. Untung saja Akari sempat melompat mundur beberapa meter, sehingga cakar naga itu hanya merobek seragam bagian atasnya menampilkan bra pink yang dipakainya. Tapi sayangnya Akari tidak punya waktu untuk menikmati tubuhnya. Setidaknya dia sudah mengetahui nama naga itu.

 ***Susshhh***

 ***Bruk***

Sayangnya batas waktu tekniknya sudah habis sehingga Akari jatuh tengkurap dilantai kastil. Sebenarnya masih ada beberapa detik sebelum 1 menit, hanya saja karena Akari mengedarkan energinya lebih banyak kearah mata, membuat batas waktunya lebih cepat habis. Bukan tanpa alasan Akari memindahkan energinya lebih banyak kedaerah mata, dia melakukannya agar penglihatannya lebih tajam sehingga dia bisa mengetahui tulisan dilantai tadi.

" **GHOARGGHHHH"**

Melihat musuhnya terbaring, membuat naga itu kembali mengaum dan menerjang ke arah Akari dengan cakarnya lagi.

"Me..Meissa.."

Bahkan berbicara adalah hal yang cukup sulit jika seseorang kehabisan energinya, tapi Akari berusaha menyelesaikan kalimatnya sebelum naga itu merobeknya. Saat ini naga itu sudah 6 meter darinya dan terus melaju.

"Me..Mercury!"

Setelah menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Akari langsung pingsan. Sementara didepannya, lebih tepatnya 5 centi darinya, terlihat cakar yang sangat tajam berhenti diposisinya. Naga itu diam ditempatnya sesaat setelah Akari menyebut nama asli dari naga itu. Begitu sadar dari posisinya, naga itu langsung terbang keatas kemudian melesat menuju tubuh Akari yang masih pingsan, hanya saja kali ini berbeda. Naga itu terlihat bersinar dan memasuki tubuh Akari.

Zattouji yang melihat pertarungan itu dari awal sampai akhir, membuang nafas lega kemudian berjalan kearah Akari. Zattouji menggendong gadis itu dipunggungnya dan mulai berjalan keluar dari kastil, tanpa mengetahui jika dipojok aula itu terdapat sosok gadis berpakaian yang sama dengan Akari.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

Kembali ketempat sebelumnya, yaitu tempat Saji dan Akari datang. Terlihat Saji diam berdiri menunggu seseorang sambil sesekali bermain dengan kadal hitam yang saat ini menempel didadanya, ya itulah familiar yang sudah dia dapatkan.

"Ah! Zattouji-san. Lihat aku sudah mendapatkan famili-EHHHH! Kenapa dengan Akari-chan?" Ucap Saji begitu melihat 2 orang yang ditunggunya sudah terlihat, tapi dia harus menahan kesenangannya karena melihat gadis manisnya digendong dalam keadaan pingsan.

"Dia hanya kelelahan. Biarkan dia istirahat, sebentar lagi mungkin akan siuman" Jawab Zattouji sambil mendudukkan Akari disalah satu dengan pohon sebagai sandarannya.

Kekagetan Saji bertambah begitu melihat seragam atas Akari robek menampilkan bra pinknya. Setelah mengusir pikiran kotornya, dengan jiwa seorang lelaki Saji melepas kemejanya dan menyelimuti bagian atas Akari menyisakan kaos dalamannya yang berwarna biru.

"Ekhem! Karena aku tidak mau ikut campur masalah sepasang kekasih, aku akan undur diri. Selamat tinggal" Ucap Zattouji langsung pergi meninggalkan Saji yang merona mendengar perkataan pria tadi.

Sekarang hanya tinggal mereka berdua ditempat itu. Saji dengan seksama memperhatikan Akari dari atas kebawah. Mulai dari kakinya yang jenjang, badannya yang mungil, bibir pink menggoda, membuat Saji begerak dengan sendirinya mengikis jarak antar kedua bibir mereka.

6 centi.

5 centi.

4 centi.

 ***DUK***

Hal terakhir yang Saji lihat adalah bibir indah Akari sebelum akhirnya Saji menutup matanya, pingsan.

Sementara pelaku yang memukul tengkuk Saji, langsung menahan tubuh Saji agar tidak menghantam tanah kemudian meletakkannya dengan pelan. Pelaku yang bergender perempuan itu kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Akari dan langsung mengangkat tubuh Akari dengan merangkulkan tangan kiri Akari kebahunya.

 ***SRINGGG***

2 gadis itu kemudian meninggalkan lahan itu dengan menggunakan lingkaran sihir khas Sitri. Selang beberapa lama muncul lagi lingkaran sihir yang sama menampilkan 2 gadis yang berbeda dari sebelumnya.

"Saji!" Panggil gadis berambut hitam model bob dengan kacamata yang bertengger diwajah ovalnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **T.B.C.**

 **Chapter itu hampir sama dengan saat sebelum di remake, tapi jika kalian perhatikan akan ada perbedaan. Yah kalian mungkin tidak akan tau karena memang cerita sebelumnya sudah saya hapus.**

 **Seperti sebelumnya, nama Naruto di chapter ini saya ganti dengan Akari (From Nyan Koi) untuk lebih mendapatkan feelnya, dan seperti yang kalian lihat bahwa di chapter ini ada adegan romance yang benar-benar GaJe antara Akari dengan Saji. Yah, hanya sebagai bumbu pelengkap.**

 **Nah itu adalah misi pertama Naruto dalam menyelesaikan tantangan 12 misi dari [Absolute Choise].**

 **Nantikan aja chapter berikutnya,**

 **Aquarys, Out.**


	7. Ch 7, Kouhai Baruku dan Lost Clover

**Kolom tanya jawab : {Play}**

 **LEGEND OF DARK DRAGON : Terimakasih, tenang aja. Yang sudah diremake tidak akan ada pertarungan dengan Sirzech, dan kalaupun ada akan saya buat serasional mungkin.**

 **Joker the Clown : Akan saya usahakan.**

 **Ilhan : Yap.**

 **Kolom tanya jawab : {Off}**

 **Maaf untuk review yang belum nggak dibalas**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Naruto and Highschool DxD Xover**

 **Tittle : The Man Who Can Choose**

 **Directed By : Masashi Kishimoto dan Ichie Ishibumi**

 **Rated : M**

 **Pairing : Naruto x OC**

 **Warning : Mainstream, Typos, Stress!Naru, Bahasa tidak baku, Banyak kesalahan, Newbie**

 **Summary : Aku hanyalah manusia biasa yang menjalani kehidupan dengan normal sampai aku tau kalau didalam diriku tersimpan kekuatan yang sanggup memusnahkan seluruh alam semesta hanya dengan kehendakku.**

 **Story Start!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Keesokan paginya, di kamar Naruto, terlihat Naruto masih tidur dengan pulasnya. Selang beberapa saat, sang mentari menampakkan sinarnya dan masuk melalui celah jendela dikamar Naruto.

"Engh.."

Merasa istirahatnya terganggu, Naruto secara perlahan mulai membuka matanya menunjukkan matanya yang sebiru lautan. Meskipun Naruto sudah membuka matanya, tapi tubuhnya masih saja diam di tempat tidurnya. Naruto mencoba mengingat kejadian sebelumnya.

"!"

Mata Naruto langsung membulat begitu ingat tentang misi yang dia jalankan semalam. Naruto dengan cepatnya langsung berdiri dari kasurnya dan mulai memeriksa tubuhnya.

"Tidak ada" Ucap Naruto saat memegang rambutnya.

"Tidak ada" Ucap Naruto kedua kalinya sambil memegang dadanya.

"Ada! Fiuh..." Ucap Naruto lagi setelah memasukkan tangannya kedalam celana boxernya.

Naruto bersyukur tubuhnya sudah kembali menjadi normal. Dia kemudian melepas bajunya dan mengambil handuknya, kemudian Naruto mulai berjalan ke kamar mandi untuk memulai ritual paginya. Bersyukurlah karena dia bangun jam 05.30 pagi, jadinya dia tidak perlu tergesa-gesa seperti biasanya.

 **.**

 **TIME SKIP**

 **.**

Setelah selesai dengan mandi paginya, Naruto turun dengan sudah mengenakan seragamnya. Naruto berjalan mengitari ruang tamu dan ruang makan sambil mengedarkan pandangannya berusaha mencari asistennya. Matanya berhenti begitu melihat sebuah makanan dan sebuah kertas diatas meja makan.

 _Naruto-san, maaf. Pagi-pagi sekali saya diperintahkan oleh Noroi-sama untuk ketempatnya, sarapan Naruto-san sudah saya siapkan di atas meja. Mungkin saya akan di sana selama beberapa hari. Sekali lagi maaf Naruto-san._

 _Catatan : Berlatihlah untuk dapat memanggil F-DD._

 _Tertanda, Kanarin_

Naruto tersenyum sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. Terkadang dirinya canggung dengan Kanarin yang masih terlalu formal dengan dirinya. Tapi lama-kelamaan, dirinya mulai terbiasa.

' _Padahal aku mau tanya tentang kemarin'_

Dengan santai Naruto duduk dan memulai sarapannya.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

Disuatu tempat yang gelap, terlihat 2 siluet dewasa. Keduanya sedang duduk saling berhadapan dengan meja makan yang cukup panjang sebagai pembatas mereka berdua.

"Jadi, bagaimana perkembangannya?" Tanya satu dari dua orang yang sedang duduk, dari suaranya dapat diketahui dia adalah perempuan.

"Menurut salah satu anak buahku, dia sudah mulai berani membawa seorang gadis untuk tinggal bersamanya" Jawab lawan bicaranya yang ternyata adalah laki-laki.

"Huh? A-apa?" Tanya wanita itu berusaha menyangkal apa yang dia dengar.

"Dia-tinggal-dengan-gadis-serumah" Jawab pria itu lagi dengan menekan kata demi kata.

 ***BRAKKK***

Wanita itu menggebrak meja di depannya. Untung saja tidak ada makanan diatas meja itu. Wanita itu menatap tajam pria di seberangnya dengan matanya yang berwarna ungu gelap.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan kekuatannya? Apa gadis itu tau kalau Naruto punya kekuatan?" Tanya wanita itu lagi yang ternyata sedang membicarakan Naruto.

Pria yang ditatap tadi berusaha untuk melonggarkan dasinya sekedar menghilangkan ketakutannya pada wanita di seberangnya.

"Ya, gadis itu tau. Jadi, bagaimana menurutmu, Sayang?"

Pria itu bertanya balik kepada wanita itu. Sementara sang wanita mulai duduk kembali di tempat duduknya.

"Tentu saja aku akan kesana untuk melihat gadis itu" Jawab wanita itu tidak sabar.

Sementara pria itu hanya memandang sang istri dengan sweatdrop dibelakang kepalanya.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

Saat ini di kelas XI B, kelas Naruto sedang melakukan proses belajar mengajar. Terlihat kebanyakan murid memperhatikan penjelasan sejarah yang diterangkan oleh guru berjenis kelamin perempuan itu, tapi tidak sedikit juga yang asyik dengan dunia mereka masing-masinng. Contohnya saja Naruto yang saat ini tengah sibuk bermain dengan kertas yang ada di atas mejanya. Mau bagaimana lagi, ia kebosanan tanpa ada rekan perempuannya-Kanarin.

Bicara soal Kanarin, tentu saja semua teman sekelas Naruto bingung karena ketidak hadiran Kanarin hari ini dan Naruto mengatakan bahwa Kanarin hanya kelelahan dan harus beristirahat di rumah.

Sebenarnya Naruto bisa saja mengikuti pelajaran sebagaimana mestinya, hanya saja ia kesulitan konsentrasi karena ia merasa teman sekelasnya memberikan pandangan menusuk persis seperti saat Kanarin memberitau teman-temannya bahwa mereka tinggal serumah.

"Aku merasa hari ini akan bertambah buruk. Haaahh..."

Gumam Naruto tanpa sadar

 **.**

 **(TIME SKIP)**

 **.**

Entah bagaimana Naruto bisa bertahan sampai jam istirahat tiba, sekarang dia harus secepatnya keluar dari kelas sebelum mukanya hancur lagi dihajar teman-temannya seperti sebelumnya.

 ***grep***

Sebelum Naruto sempat berdiri dari bangkunya, bahunya sudah lebih dulu ditahan oleh Motohama.

"Etto... Ada yang bisa saya bantu, Motohama-san?" Tanya Naruto gugup saat melihat di belakang Motohama ada beberapa siswa yang membawa balok kayu.

"Uzumaki, kami masih bisa memaklumi saat kami tau kau tinggal serumah dengan Kanarin,-"

' _Kalau boleh kuingatkan, kalian menghajarku habis-habisan saat tau hal itu. Jadi kurasa kata memaklumi yang kau gunakan benar-benar melenceng'_ Batin Naruto dengan sweatdrop di kepalanya saat mendengar ucapan Motohama.

"TAPI KAMI SUDAH TIDAK BISA MENAHAN DIRI SAAT TAU KAU BERTUNANGAN DENGAN ADIK KELAS YANG SANGAT IMUT!"

"HA!? Apa maksudnya itu!? Sejak kapan aku bertunang-"

Ucapan Naruto terhenti saat ia mengingat apa yang dirinya lakukan kemarin, lebih tepatnya yang dilakukan oleh Kirishima Akari kemarin.

"Tu-Tu-Tunggu! Aku bisa menjelaskannya. Dia adalah-"

 ***sreeeek***

Berbarengan dengan itu, pintu terbuka memperlihatkan seorang siswi berambut biru yang memiliki kesan tomboy yang mereka tau adalah salah satu pengurus OSIS, Tsubasa Yura.

"Siswa bernama Uzumaki Naruto diharapkan datang ke ruang OSIS saat ini juga"

Naruto sendiri sudah berkeringat dingin begitu Ia tau apa yang sedang dan yang akan terjadi pada dirinya.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

"Silahkan duduk, Uzumaki-san"

Naruto mendudukkan dirinya di sofa yang disediakan di ruang OSIS. Di depannya sudah ada Sona yang duduk di kursi kebesarannya diikuti wakilnya, Tsubaki yang berdiri di sampingnya dan beberapa anggota OSIS di samping ruangan.

"Apa kau tau alasannya kami memanggil kau ke sini, Uzumaki-san?" Tanya Sona dengan membenarkan kacamatanya yang sedikit melorot.

"Tentu saja aku tidak tau kenapa aku dipanggil ke sini, Kaichou. Apa ini karena tingkahku lagi?"

Naruto berusaha berpura-pura bodoh. Sona yang melihat itu mulai membuka berkas yang ada di tangannya.

"Yang aku pegang saat ini adalah berkas murid-murid tahun pertama yang diambil baru-baru ini, dan di sini tidak ada murid yang bernama Kirishima Akari. Pertanyaannya, Uzumaki-kun. Apa kau mengenal seseorang yang memiliki nama tersebut?" Sona bertanya kepada Naruto yang saat ini masih memasang muka seolah tidak tau apa-apa.

"Boleh aku menanyakan satu pertanyaan, Kaichou?" Tanya Naruto. Sona memberi tanda seolah mengizinkan Naruto untuk melanjutkan ucapan, pertanyaannya.

"Kenapa kau bertanya masalah murid yang bernama Kirishima Akari ini kepadaku, Kaichou?"

Sona meletakkan berkas yang ia pegang di atas mejanya kemudian ia membukukan kedua tangannya sebagai penyangga dagunya.

"Kami-OSIS, sangat suka mendengar semua kritik dan keluhan dari siswa-siswi di sekolah ini. Kebetulan sekali kami mendengar rumor bahwa Kirishima Akari memiliki hubungan denganmu. Apakah alasan itu cukup, Uzumaki-kun?" Jelas Sona.

Memang Sona, atau lebih tepatnya OSIS mendengar rumor kemarin bahwa kelas XI B mengalami keributan karena ada siswi tahun pertama yang bertunangan dengan Uzumaki Naruto, dan siswi yang ia bicarakan di sini adalah Kirishima Akari.

"Aku rasa alasan itu masih belum cukup untuk memanggilku ke sini, Kaichou. Jika kau memang mendengar apa yang terjadi kemarin, maka kau pasti tau bahwa Kirishima Akari hanya memberikan pernyataan sepihak saat itu. Dan sekarang aku akan menglarifikasikan hal tersebut. Aku tidak pernah sekalipun bertemu dengan Kirishima Akari"

Naruto menjelaskan apa yang ia tau. Sona mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah salah satu anggota OSIS yang sejak tadi mengawasi Naruto, Hanakai Momo yang memberikan tanda gelengan sebagai tanda bahwa Naruto memang tidak berbohong.

Sebelumnya Sona sudah memberikan perintah kepadanya Momo untuk mangawasi gerak-gerik Naruto karena ia tau Momo cukup pandai mendeteksi kebohongan dari gerak tubuh seseorang, dan hasilnya adalah Uzumaki Naruto sama sekali tidak berbohong.

Sona menhembuskan nafasnya.

"Jika memang itu yang terjadi maka kami minta maaf sudah memakai waktumu, Uzumaki-kun. Kau boleh pergi, tapi jika kau tau sesuatu tentang Kirishima Akari kau boleh memberitau kami karena sudah tugas OSIS mengatur kedisiplinan murid di sini"

"Terima kasih, Kaichou. Kalau begitu saya mohon undur diri" Ucap Naruto sambil berdiri dan berjalan keluar ruangan OSIS.

Beberapa saat setelah Naruto keluar dari ruangan, mereka mulai merilekskan tubuh mereka masing-masing.

"Kaichou. Apa kita bisa mempercayai Uzumaki-kun? Kau tau sendiri bahwa satu-satunya petunjuk kita untuk mencari keberadaan Kirishima Akari adalah Uzumaki Naruto"

Tsubaki mengeluarkan pendapatnya yang memang disetujui anggota yang lain. Bukannya mereka meremehkan kemampuan Momo, tapi bahkan Momo sendiri masih tidak yakin untuk melepaskan Uzumaki Naruto.

"Percaya ataupun tidak, kita melihat sendiri bahwa Uzumaki-kun mengatakan yang sejujurnya. Bahkan aku jadi sedikit bersalah karena sudah mencurigai dia. Akan tetapi, kita tetap harus mengawasi Uzumaki-kun karena ada kemungkinan jika Kirishima Akari mengenal Uzumaki Naruto"

"Ha'i, Kaichou"

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

' _OH MY GOOOOOOOOD!'_

Naruto berlari di lorong sesaat setelah ia menutup pintu ruangan OSIS. Naruto bersyukur ia diajari teknik bertutur kata dari Ayahnya,

" _Kau tidak perlu berbohong, kau hanya perlu menggunakan kata yang benar"_

Ayahnya mengajarkan untuk menggunakan kata-kata yang seksama jika suatu saat terjadi hal seperti ini.

Naruto memang tidak bohong. Naruto tidak pernah saling bertemu dengan Akari karena sejal awal, Naruto adalah Akari. Maka tidak mungkin mereka bisa saling bertemu. Sepertinya Dewi Fortuna masih berpihak padanya.

 _ **[PILIHLAH]**_

 _ **[1. Kabur ke kelas]**_

 _ **[2. Kabur ke perpustakaan]**_

"ARRRGGHHH... PEDULI SETAAAN!"

Naruto sudah tidak peduli dengan bel pertanda istirahat berakhir. Prioritasnya saat ini adalah menghilang sejauh-jauhnya dari pandangan para Iblis di sekolah ini.

 **.**

 **(TIME SKIP)**

 **.**

Naruto duduk bersandar di pojok perpustakaan. Ia duduk di pojokan untuk menghindari pertanyaan dari penjaga perpustakaan dengan berpura-pura membaca buku yang sangat tebal.

"Aku beruntung. Hari yang jadi petugas perpus adalah murid tahun pertama"

Petugas pepustakaan memang dipilih berdasarkan piket dari anggota perpustakaan, dan hari ini yang menjadi petugas perpustakaan adalah murid perempuan tahun pertama.

Naruto berpikir jika yang menjadi petugasnya adalah adik kelas maka murid itu pasti memiliki rasa segan ataupun takut untuk mengusik dirinya.

Terlihat Naruto membalikkan halaman bukunya dengan teratur, tapi dari sorot matanya dapat diketahui kalau Naruto sedang sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri.

' _Ada kemungkinan Kanarin tidak akan pulang dalam waktu dekat, jadi aku rasa membuat rencana berkelanjutan untuk bisa menghindar dari kejaran makhluk supranatural adalah pilihan yang tepat'_

"Bunuh"

' _Aku sudah mengelabui Sona-kaichou dengan alasan yang cukup logis. Masalahnya sekarang adalah apakah Rias-senpai akan mendatangiku juga atau tidak...'_

"Bunuh"

' _Jika Rias-senpai mengejarku dalam waktu dekat ini, maka satu-satunya cara adalah bersembunyi dengan cara tidak masuk sekolah'_

"Bunuh"

' _Tapi dari yang dikatakan Matsuda dan Motohama, Klub Penelitian Ilmu Ghaib tidak akan masuk sekolah selama seminggu'_

"Bunuh"

' _Jadi aku rasa aku aman untuk saat ini'_

"Bunuh"

"DARI TADI APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN, HAH!"

Naruto berteriak karena pikirannya terus diganggu oleh penjaga perpustakaan yang entah sejak kapan sudah duduk disampingnya, tanpa memedulikan bahwa dirinya sedang ada di perpustakaan

"Bunuh?"

Gadis itu memiliki surai biru cerah dan diikat tinggi, mata beriris semerah ruby, serta dengan postur seperti anak kelas 1 biasa.

"Jadi, kenapa kau mengganggu senpaimu yang sedang belajar ini?" Tanya Naruto berusaha menakuti gadis di sampingnya.

"...Senpai?" Beo gadis itu.

"Iya. Aku kakak kelasmu tau!"

"...Kau...bukan...Uzumaki...Naruto?" Tanya gadis itu dengan tempo yang cukup lambat.

"Aku Uzumaki Naruto"

"...Bukan...senpai?"

' _Sepertinya dia gadis yang merepotkan. Kuakui dia imut, tapi aku harus fokus pada urusanku'_

Naruto membuang nafasnya panjang. Ia kembali memerhatikan gadis itu.

"Aku senpaimu dan namaku adalah Uzumaki Naruto. Apa yang kau inginkan?" Tanya Naruto sedikit malas.

"...Perintah...mengawasi...manusia...kapten...makhluk supranatural"

"!"

Naruto terkejut mendengar jawaban gadis itu.

"Siapa kau?"

"...Pulang sekolah...markas...ikuti aku"

Setelah mengucapkan itu, gadis tersebut langsung berdiri dan keluar perpustakaan meninggalkan Naruto seorang diri.

"Kurasa masalahku semakin rumit"

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

Pada saat pulang sekolah, Naruto langsung keluar dari kelasnya tanpa menghiraukan teman sekelasnya yang bertanya tentang Kanarin. Prioritas utamanya saat ini adalah gadis berambut biru yang dia temui sebelumnya.

Setelah berjalan keluar lapangan sekolah, Naruto melihat gadis itu sudah berdiri menunggunya di depan gerbang sekolah. Penampilan gadis itu hampir sama dengan yang sebelumnya, yang membedakan adalah saat ini dia mengenakan jaket berwarna biru yang memang cocok dengan dirinya.

Tanpa mengucapkan apapun, gadis itu langsung berbalik dan berjalan menjauh. Naruto langsung mengikutinya dan berjalan di sampingnya.

Mereka berdua terus berjalan tanpa ada yang membuka mulut masing-masing.

 **.**

 **(TIME SKIP)**

 **.**

Mereka terus berjalan selama beberapa puluh menit sampai Naruto mulai bosan dan akhirnya membuka mulutnya.

"Jadi, bisa kau beritahu aku, kita akan pergi ke mana?"

"...Markas..."

' _Uwaaaah... gadis ini sulit diajak bicara'_ Pikir Naruto sweatdrop.

"Ngomong-ngomong siapa namamu?"

"..."

"..."

"...Ethel"

Keheningan terjadi selama beberapa detik hingga gadis itu memberitahu namanya.

"Baiklah, Ethel. Maaf jika aku membuang formalitas, aku tidak suka hal-hal yang berbau formal" Ucap Naruto pada gadis itu, Ethel.

Ethel hanya bergumam sebagai balasannya, tapi Naruto menganggap itu sebagai iya.

Saat Naruto masih memikirkan topik pembicaraan, langkah Ethel terhenti diikuti Naruto. Mereka berhenti di sebuah panti asuhan yang cukup besar, kira-kira setengah dari gedung utama SMA Kuoh. Di gerbangnya terdapat papan tulisan yang merupakan nama dari panti asuhan tersebut.

PANTI ASUHAN MIKADO

Mereka berjalan memasuki area panti dengan santai, beberapa anak-anak yang melihat mulai menunjukkan wajah senang.

"AH! ETHEL NEE-SAN SUDAH PULANG! DAN DIA MEMBAWA PACARNYA!"

"YANG BENAR!?"

"WOW"

"CUIT CUIIIIT~"

Beberapa anak meneriakkan kesenangan mereka. Naruto yang mendengar itu menjadi sedikit salah tingkah, berbanding terbalik dengan Ethel yang masih berjalan seolah tidak mendengar apapun. Mau tidak mau, Naruto terus mengikuti Ethel memasuki gedung panti hingga akhirnya mereka berdua sampai di depan sebuah pintu dengan papan bertuliskan kepala panti.

 ***Ceklek***

Tanpa mengetuk, Ethel langsung membuka pintu tersebut memerlihakan ruangan yang mirip dengan ruangan kepala sekolah yang pernah Naruto ingat. Dua buah sofa di samping ruangan yang dipisahkan oleh sebuah meja, dan meja kebesaran milik siapapun yang memiliki kewenangan atas ruangan ini. Di belakang meja itu duduklah seorang anak laki-laki dengan seragam SMP yang melihat ke arah mereka dengan santai.

' _Seorang anak kecil?'_ Batin Naruto melihat anak itu.

"Walaupun tubuhku seperti ini, umurku lebih tua darimu anak muda"

Anak laki-laki di belakang meja itu mengatakan hal itu seolah membaca pikiran Naruto.

"Kau bisa membaca pikiran!?"

"Semua orang yang pertama kali datang ke sini memikirkan hal sama, dan aku sudah bosan dengan itu" Jawab anak laki-laki itu santai.

"Tunggu, kau lebih tua dariku?" Tanya Naruto bingung. Pasalnya orang di depannya memiliki postur anak SMP.

"Kurasa aku seumuran dengan orang tuamu"

"HAAHHH!? Sekitar 40 tahun!?" Kaget Naruto.

"Sudahlah, umurku bukanlah masalah penting..."

' _TIDAK! TIDAK! TIDAK! ITU ADALAH MASALAH YANG SANGAT PENTING!'_

"Pertama, silahkan duduk anak muda"

Anak itu mempersilahkan Naruto untuk duduk di salah satu sofa. Dengan gugup Naruto mendudukkan dirinya sedangkan Ethel yang terus diam sejak masuk ruangan tetap diam.

"Nak Ethel. Apa ada yang ingin kau laporkan?" Tanya anak laki-laki itu.

"...Toilet"

"Baik. Silahkan keluar dan lakukan urusanmu dan juga kau boleh istirahat"

Ethel mengangguk dan keluar ruangan sementara Naruto terus memandangnya aneh.

"Gadis yang aneh. Apa itu yang ada dipikiranmu?"

"Kutanya sekali lagi, apa kau bisa membaca pikiran?" Tanya balik Naruto takut-takut.

Anak laki-laki itu tertawa dan mulai turun dari kursi kebesarannya dan mengambil tempat di sofa di seberang Naruto.

"Yang lebih penting, apa kau sudah mendengar rinciannya dari Nak Ethel?" Tanya laki-laki itu mengabaikan pertanyaan Naruto.

"Apa kau bisa memahami yang diucapkan gadis itu? Dia hanya mengatakan untuk mengikutinya dan sesuatu seperti masalah supranatural" Jawab Naruto.

"Oh. Baiklah, kalau begitu. Pertama aku akan mengenalkan diriku"

Laki-laki itu menjabat tangan Naruto yang Ia terima dengan senang hati.

"Namaku Hayama Morito dan aku adalah wakil kapten dari organisasi rahasia, Lost Clover!" Ucap laki-laki itu, Hayama Morito. Mereka lalu kembali ke posisi masing-masing.

"Senang berkenalan denganmu Hayama-san"

Dengan terpaksa Nauto berusaha menggunakan formalitas, karena menurut anak lak-pria ini, dirinya lebih tua dari Naruto.

"Sekarang masuk ke intinya. Uzumaki Naruto, kami mengundangmu ke sini karena kami ingin merekrutmu untuk menjadi salah satu anggota Lost Clover"

Pernyataan Hayama membuat Naruto terlonjak kaget.

"Tunggu. Ini terlalu mendadak, lagipula aku tidak tau apapun tentang organisasimu" Ucap Naruto.

"Benar juga. Apa yang ingin kau ketahui?" Tanya Hayama.

 ***Ceklek***

Sebelum Naruto bertanya, pintu kembali terbuka memperlihatkan Ethel yang datang setelah mengganti pakaiannya menjadi piyama hitam dengan bahan yang cukup tipis.

"Nak Ethel. Apa kau ada keperluan lain?" Tanya Hayama bingung. Sementara Naruto berusaha mengalihkan pandangannya dari tubuh Ethel.

"...Tidur" Ucap Ethel tanpa emosi.

"Oh, silahkan. Kau boleh tidur. Kau tidak ada tugas sampai besok"

Ethel mengangguk dan langsung keluar.

"Apakah sudah waktunya tidur?" Tanya Naruto mengawali pertanyaannya.

"Tidak, tapi dia adalah pengecualian. Nah, apa yang ingin kau tanyakan?" Jawab dan tanya Hayama.

"Apa maksudmu dengan organisasi Lost Clover. Bukankah ini adalah panti asuhan?"

Naruto mengungkapkan kebingungannya. Hayama mengangguk.

"Lost Clover adalah organisasi yang kami bentuk untuk menjaga orang-orang yang dirugikan dari konflik makhluk supranatural, sementara panti asuhan ini adalah tempat kami menampung anak-anak yang sudah kehilangan kerabat mereka akibat makhluk supranatural" Jawab Hayama memandang jauh.

"Apa itu berarti kalian fraksi manusia?"

"Tidak. Kami bukanlah fraksi manusia. Fraksi manusia bertugas melindungi umat manusia, sedangkan kami menjaga siapapun yang dirugikan dalam konflik supranatural, baik manusia ataupun makhluk supranatural itu sendiri"

"Makhluk supranatural itu sendiri? Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Naruto tidak paham dengan penjelasan yang diberikan oleh Hayama.

"Hmm. Contohnya adalah Nak Ethel. Dia sebenarnya bukanlah manusia, lebih tepatnya dia adalah manusia setengah youkai"

Hayama melanjutkan penjelasannya.

"Ethel adalah anak dari Youkai kelinci dan manusia yang membuat dia menjadi demi-human. Karena beberapa alasan dia akhirnya kami rawat di panti ini"

"Beberapa alasan?" Tanya Naruto.

"Benar. Kau mau mendengarnya?"

Naruto mengangguk.

"Sekitar 10 tahun lalu terjadi sebuah insiden, yaitu iblis reinkarnasi dari ras youkai membunuh Kingnya sendiri lalu kabur sehingga menjadi buronan. Dengan alasan itu, fraksi iblis berusaha membantai Youkai berjenis sama dengan iblis reinkarnasi itu, jenis Nekomata. Maka dengan sangat terpaksa fraksi youkai menerima permintaan fraksi iblis karena saat itu fraksi youkai sedang dalam kondisi kritis"

"Akan tetapi karena sifat iblis yang memang seperti itu, mereka diam-diam juga membantai youkai dari jenis lain karena merasa dihina. Salah satunya adalah keluarga Nak Ethel yang dibantai di depan matanya"

"...Berapa umurnya saat itu terjadi?" Tanya Naruto dengan poni yang menutup matanya. Hayama juga melihat Naruto mengepalkan tangannya berusaha memendam emosinya yang tertahan.

"Sekitar 5 tahun. Akibatnya mental Nak Ethel terganggu yang membuat dirinya menjadi sulit berkomunikasi dengan orang lain" Jawab Hayama.

Naruto menitikkan air matanya dalam diam. Dirinya menyesal sudah mengejek gadis itu tanpa tau apapun.

"Izinkan aku bergabung dengan Lost Clover. Aku akan berusaha semaksimal mungkin!" Ucap Naruto mantap dengan air mata yang masih menggenang di matanya.

"Kami memang merekrutmu. Mohon bantuannya untuk kedepannya"

Hayama berdiri dari sofa dan berganti duduk di kursi kebesarannya.

"Baiklah Uzumaki Naruto, Mulai hari ini kau resmi menjadi salah satu anggota Lost Clover, jangan sungkan dan anggap saja panti asuhan ini adalah rumahmu"

"HA'i!"

Akhirnya Naruto resmi menjadi anggota Lost Clover yang bertugas melindungi siapapun yang dirugikan oleh makhluk supranatural. Dalam hati, Naruto juga sudah memantapkan pilhannya untuk terus melindungi anak-anak dan semua orang yang ada panti asuhan ini, tanpa tau konflik apa yang akan dihadapinya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **Lama? Ya, lama. Maafkan saya. Sudah 1 tahun saya tidak upload cerita baru dan akhirnya saya tidak ingat dengan jalan ceritanya. Mohon maaf bila chapter ini tidak nyambung dengan sebelumnya dan jika wordnya kurang banyak.**

 **Untuk pengenalan karakter baru,**

 **Ethel adalah character dari game Fairy Fencer F. Cari saja di google dengan keyword Ethel Fencer.**

 **Untuk Hayama Morito, dia adalah protagonis dari manga Gun X Clover.**

 **Sudah itu saja,**

 **Aquarius, Out**


	8. Titik Terlemahku

**Naruto and Highschool DxD Xover**

 **Tittle : The Man Who Can Choose**

 **Directed By : Masashi Kishimoto dan Ichie Ishibumi**

 **Rated : M**

 **Pairing : Naruto x OC**

 **Warning : Mainstream, Typos, Stress!Naru, Bahasa tidak baku, Banyak kesalahan, Newbie**

 **Summary : Aku hanyalah manusia biasa yang menjalani kehidupan dengan normal sampai aku tau kalau didalam diriku tersimpan kekuatan yang sanggup memusnahkan seluruh alam semesta hanya dengan kehendakku.**

 **Story Start!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Matahari bersinar dari ufuk timur menandakan awal baru di hari itu. Terlihat orang-orang mulai beraktivitas sesuai dengan kebutuhan mereka, mulai dari istri yang menyiapkan sarapan untuk keluarganya, suami yang berangkat untuk mencari nafkah, sampai dengan remaja yang berangkat ke sekolah demi mendapat ilmu untuk persiapan masa depan mereka.

Hampir sama dengan yang lain, sebuah panti asuhan dengan nama Panti Asuhan Mikado yang terletak hampir di sudut kota juga memulai hari ini dengan beraktivitas seperti biasa. Terlihat beberapa anak yang menyapu lapangan dengan riang gembira, beberapa anak yang lain juga terlihat menyirami tanaman dengan senyuman, ada juga seorang remaja yang terlihat berlarian di pagi hari ditemani dengan seekor anjing doberman yang mengejarnya dari belakang.

Tunggu, apa!?

"JANGAN MENGEJARKU ANJING BAIIIIKKK!"

Remaja itu, Naruto berteriak lantaran anjing di belakangnya mulai menyusulnya dengan mengatupkan rahangnya berkali-kali, seolah itu adalah tanda bahwa anjing itu siap menggigit Naruto jika dirinya memasuki lingkup serangannya.

Naruto dengan susah payah mempercepat larinya tanpa memedulikan rasa lelah dan sakit yang ada di kakinya.

"WAAARRGGHHH, KENAPA INI BISA TERJADIIIII!"

"Yah, itu karena sekarang kau secara resmi telah menjadi bagian dari Lost Clover. Jadi, mulai hari ini dan seterusnya kau akan latihan demi bisa melindungi dirimu sendiri"

Ternyata Naruto tidak berlari sendirian, di sebelahnya seorang anak laki-laki dengan celana hijau dan jersey hitam juga ikut berlari bersama dengan Naruto. Berbeda dengan Naruto yang mulai kehabisan nafas, anak laki-laki itu bahkan tidak mengeluarkan keringat setetespun.

"Bagai...mana...sekolahku?" Tanya Naruto yang kecepatannya sudah mulai menurun.

"Baiklah, ayo berhenti"

Laki-laki itu, Hayama Morito, menghentikan larinya dan anjing yang sebelumnya mengejar mereka juga ikut berhenti dan bermanja-manja di kaki Hayama. Melihat itu, Naruto juga menghentikan larinya.

"Masih ada waktu sekitar 30 menit sebelum sekolahmu mulai. Kau boleh mandi di sini, kami sudah menyiapkan seragam sekolahmu juga" Terang Hayama sambil mengeluarkan biskuit anjing dari sakunya dan memberikannya pada anjing peliharaannya.

"Kau menyiapkan seragamku?"

"Jangan heran, di panti ini juga ada anak-anak seumuranmu yang bersekolah di SMA. Sudah sana"

"Baik, Hayama-san"

"Sudah kubilang, jangan panggil aku seperti itu"

"Baik, kapten Morito"

Setelah membungkuk sedikit, Naruto masuk ke dalam panti untuk kembali ke kamarnya. Kemarin dirinya diperbolehkan menginap di panti ini dan dirinya tidak keberatan akan hal itu, terlebih saat ini di rumahnya tidak ada siapapun sehingga Naruto cukup senang tidur di sini apalagi banyak anak-anak yang memang sangat disukai Naruto.

 **.**

 **(TIME SKIP)**

 **.**

Setelah mandi dan berganti pakaian, Naruto turun dari lantai dua yang memang diperuntukan sebagai kamar anak-anak yang tinggal di panti, menuju lantai satu tepatnya di ruang makan. Di sini Naruto tidak ada bosannya terkagum dengan interior yang ada di ruang makan. Ruang makan ini terlihat seperti ruang makan yang ada di film Harry Potter, hanya saja dengan skala yang lebih kecil.

Di sini sudah banyak anak yang menempati bangku yang disediakan, melihat itu Naruto juga mengambil tempat di bangku kosong yang berada diantara gadis berambut biru dan pria berambut pirang kecoklatan.

"Selamat pagi, Ethel"

Pandangan Ethel tidak lepas dari makanan yang ada di hadapannya, seolah itu lebih penting daripada menjawab salam dari Naruto. Naruto sedikit meringis tapi dia biarkan, dia akhirnya berusaha mengambil makanan yang ada di meja.

 ***plak***

Tangan Naruto ditepis oleh Ethel yang masih setia mengawasi makanannya.

"Err, apa aku melakukan kesalahan?" Tanya Naruto sambil mengelus tangannya. Dia akui gadis bermata semerah darah di sebelahnya memiliki kekuatan yang lumayan.

"Kau pasti anak baru. Di sini ada peraturan kau boleh makan setelah kepala panti berbicara dan mempersilahkan anak-anak untuk makan" Ucap remaja berambut pirang kecoklatan yang ada di sisi lain Naruto.

"Begitu rupanya. Maaf, aku masih baru di sini. Namaku Uzumaki Naruto"

"Salam kenal Naruto, kau bisa memanggilku Matos dan yang di sebelahku ini adalah adikku"

"Salam kenal, aku adiknya Matos. Kau bisa memanggilku Citrus" Ucap riang gadis di sebelah Matos.

Naruto berusaha mengingat nama dan juga penampilan mereka. Matos dan Citrus memiliki warna rambut yang sama yaitu pirang kecoklatan dan menurut Naruto, mereka berdua memiliki umur yang berdekatan, mungkin kembar pikir Naruto.

Matos memiliki ukuran tubuh yang hampir sama seperti Naruto, dengan sebuah ikat kepala hitam di kepalanya, memakai kaos putih dilengkapi jaket tipis berwarna kuning gelap dan untuk bawahan dia mengenakan celana jeans hitam. Di kantong jaketnya, Naruto bisa melihat sepasang sarung tangan berwarna putih yang sengaja dikeluarkan sedikit agar lebih mudah mengambilnya.

Sementara Citrus adalah perempuan yang memiliki proporsi tubuh yang cukup sempurna. Berbeda dengan wajahnya yang imut dan ucapannya yang riang, pakaian yang dikenakan Citrus cukup liar dan terbuka. Citrus hanya memakai sebuah top bra berwarna putih yang memperlihatkan perutnya dan dilapisi dengan jaket kulit berwarna hitam, untuk bawahan dia mengenakan celana kulit berwarna hitam. Naruto juga melihat sebuah topi hitam di atas meja yang kemungkinan milik Citrus.

Sebuah kesimpulan langsung berada di kepala Naruto begitu melihat mereka berdua,

' _Mereka berdua pembalap liar'_

 ***ting***

Dari meja para pengawas yang lantainya lebih tinggi dari lainnya, terdengar suara dentingan yang membuat semua orang mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah yang sama.

Di meja yang cukup panjang itu terdapat lima buah kursi yang sayangnya hanya diisi oleh dua orang dengan perawakan yang setara dengan anak SMP. Satu diantaranya adalah laki-laki yang Naruto tau yaitu Morito, sementara untuk perempuan di sebelahnya adalah sosok baru di mata Naruto.

"Karena kita kedatangan teman-teman baru, aku akan mengenalkan diriku dan kuharap ini menjadi yang terakhir kalinya" Ucap perempuan yang mengenakan seragam pelaut itu berdiri dari kursinya yang sayangnya membuat dirinya terlihat lebih rendah karena kursi yang dia duduki cujup tinggi..

"Aku adalah kepala panti di panti asuhan ini, namaku Hayama Sayuri" Ucap Sayuri dan kembali duduk dengan sedikit melompat ke kursinya.

"Gadis sekecil itu! Kepala panti!?" Gumam Naruto yang terdengar oleh Matos dan Citrus membuat mereka berdua menahan tawa mereka.

"Aku wakil kepala panti asuhan ini, namaku Hayama Morito. Kuharap kalian bisa menunjukkan sedikit kesopanan di hadapan ibuku" Ucap Morito.

"IBU!?" Teriak Naruto spontan. Tentu saja itu membuatnya dilihat oleh semua orang.

"Itu benar. Umurku lebih tua dari Morito, bocah. Kau puas?"

Sayuri menanyakan hal itu dengan nada bosan sambil memainkan sendok di tangannya.

Setelah meminta maaf sembari membungkukkan badannya, Naruto kembali duduk dengan tenang sambil menutupi rasa malunya.

"Baiklah. Aku akan menjelaskan beberapa peraturan yang cukup penting dan kuharap kalian semua mendengarkannya walaupun kalian sudah tau. Di panti asuhan ini, terdapat asrama yang mencampurkan laki-laki dan perempuan, meskipun begitu jika kalian kedapatan melakukan hal-hal di luar batas kewajaran maka tentunya kalian akan dihukum dengan berat"

Naruto mendengarkannya dengan seksama.

"Di panti ini, kalian diwajibkan untuk berkumpul di ruang makan dua kali sehari. Yang pertama untuk sarapan dan yang kedua untuk makan malam. Untuk jam malam, gerbang panti akan ditutup dari jam 9 malam. Meskipun begitu, ada saja anak yang keluar panti melewati jam malam dan pastinya mereka akan diberi hukuman"

Sayuri menjelaskan beberapa peraturan panti dengan sangat sederhana. Walaupun sedikit panjang lebar, tapi itu sudah menjawab beberapa pertanyaan di kepala Naruto. Mungkin satu-satunya pertanyaan di kepala Naruto adalah berapa umur wanita yang saat ini Ia dengarkan.

"Untuk sementara itu saja. Sekarang kalian boleh sarapan, bagi mereka yang sekolah silahkan berangkat, bagi mereka yang tinggal silahkan lakukan aktivitas kalian dengan semangat"

Ucapan itu mengakhiri penjelasan Sayuri dan akhirnya mereka semua makan dengan santai, meskipun ada anak-anak yang masih bermain dengan makanan mereka dan berjalan kesana-kemari, tapi masih dalam batas kewajaran.

Naruto sendiri makan dengan lahap karena makanan di hadapannya memang lezat. Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Ethel dan melihat cara gadis itu makan seperti anak umur 5 tahun dan itu sangat menghangatkan hati. Naruto berbalik dan melihat Matos dan Citrus makan dengan cepat dan langsung meninggalkan ruangan makan sambil membawa piring kotor mereka masing-masing.

Setelah beberapa saat Naruto telah selesai sarapan dan disusul oleh Ethel yang langsung berdiri membawa piringnya, Naruto tentu mengikutinya.

Setelah selesai meletakkan piring mereka di tempat yang disediakan, Naruto dan Ethel berjalan beriringan menuju SMA Kuoh. Naruto mengikuti Ethel karena Naruto yakin Ethel tidak terganggu dengan hal semacam ini.

"Ethel"

Ethel tetap berjalan seolah tidak mendengar apapun.

"Eng...Ethel-san?"

Masih tidak ada jawaban dari Ethel.

"Ingat Nak Naruto. Ethel itu istimewa. Dia tidak akan menanggapi panggilanmu. Jika kau memang ada pertanyaan untuknya, langsung saja bertanya"

Ucapan Morito tadi malam kembali terngiang di kepala Naruto. Membuat Naruto memandang gadis di sebelahnya dengan sendu, dan itu membuat suasana di sekitar mereka menjadi suram. Jika saja ada hal yang bisa Naruto lakukan untuk membantu Ethel.

 _ **[PILIHLAH]**_

Entah kenapa Naruto senang mendengar suara ini. Sudah lama Naruto tidak senang saat mendengar suara ini, tunggu, mungkin itu karena memang dirinya tidak senang saat suara ini muncul di kepalanya. Apapun itu, sekarang Naruto sedang dalam mood yang baik.

 _ **[1. Menggendong Ethel sampai ke kelasnya]**_

 _ **[2. Digendong Ethel sampai ke kelasmu]**_

"Ethel, tolong berhenti sebentar" Ucap Naruto tiba-tiba dan Ethel sendiri langsung berhenti dan melihat ke arah pemuda pirang di sampingnya yang menggaruk belakang lehernya.

"Berapa berat badanmu?"

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

SMA Kuoh memiliki beberapa gerbang yang bisa digunakan untuk jalur keluar-masuk para murid. Akan tetapi saat pagi hari, hanya satu gerbang yang dibuka agar menjaga ketertiban dan kedisiplinan siswa. Terlihat beberapa siswa telah lalu lalang memasuki gerbang, ada juga yang berhenti di depan gerbang sekedar menunggu teman mereka, dan dari semua itu para siswa tidak melepaskan pandangannya dari seorang siswa, lebih tepatnya dua siswa.

"Terima kasih Ethel, telah mengizinkanku untuk menggendongmu"

Siswa laki-laki itu, Naruto mengatakan hal itu setelah dirinya melewati gerbang yang tentunya menjadi bahan tontonan bagi semua orang yang ada di sana bahkan para guru.

Ethel, yang berada di punggung Naruto tidak memberikan jawaban apapun, dia tetap pada wajahnya yang tanpa ekspresi, walaupun perlu diakui bahwa Ethel memiliki wajah yang cukup imut karena saat ini jaket bertudung yang biasa dipakai Ethel tengah diikatkan di pinggangnya untuk menghindari hal-hal yang tidak diinginkan.

"Jadi, di mana kelasmu?" Tanya Naruto telah memasuki gedung utama dan mengambil sepatu ruangan miliknya dan milik Ethel sekaligus. Naruto tidak bisa menurunkan Ethel dari punggungnya karena perintah yang diterimanya kali ini adalah mengantarkan Ethel sampai ke kelasnya.

"...Sepuluh...ketiga..."

' _Ketiga? Maksudnya kelas C?'_

Sambil memikirkan hal tersebut, Naruto membawa Ethel ke kelas yang menurut Naruto benar. Selang beberapa saat, Naruto telah sampai di depan kelas yang disebutkan Ethel.

"Benar ini?"

Anggukan Ethel membuat Naruto menurunkan gadis itu.

"Baiklah. Sampai jumpa, Ethel" Ucap Naruto sambil menepuk kepala Ethel lembut. Ethel sendiri hanya diam dan langsung masuk ke dalam kelasnya, begitu juga dengan Naruto.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

"Bagaimana dengan pelatihan yang dilakukan Rias terhadap Sekiryuutei?"

Di ruang OSIS, terlihat Sona sedang duduk di kursi kerjanya dengan Tsubaki yang setia berdiri di sampingnya. Selain mereka berdua juga ada beberapa anggota OSIS lain yang mengerjakan tugas mereka masing-masing.

"Berdasarkan familiar yang saya kirim, Hyodou Issei mengalami perkembangan dalam hal kemampuan, walaupun baru kemarin mereka memulai latihan. Seperti yang Kaichou prediksi, Rias Gremory terlalu fokus pada Hyodou Issei hingga membiarkan bidak lain"

Sona mengangguk mendengar penjelasan wakilnya. Dia memang cukup yakij dengan spekulasinya tentang rencana Rias, tapi begitu mendengar kebenarannya dari wakilnya, Sona tidak bisa untuk tidak bangga kepada kinerja otaknya.

"Batalkan pengawasan kita terhadap Rias, tidak ada yang perlu kita lihat lagi dari kelompok Rias. Dengan pelatihan yang seperti itu, sudah sangat jelas Rias akan kalah dalam Rating Game ini tanpa elemen kejutan" Perintah Sona pada Tsubaki.

Sebagai iblis, tentu Sona juga harus mengawasi Rias karena ada kemungkinan Sona akan berhadapan dengan Rias dalam Rating Game di masa depan. Curang? Anggap saja itu sebagai sebuah antisipasi yang dilakukan Sona. Licik? Sona lebih suka menyebutknya sebagai taktik, dan juga sebagai iblis dia rasa ini adalah hal yang wajar.

 ***tok tok tok***

 ***cklek***

Sebuah ketukan pintu terdengar dan tanpa menunggu jawaban, orang yang berada di luar telah membuka pintu. Orang itu adalah salah satu anggota OSIS yang juga merupakan iblis dari keluarga Sona Sitri, Tomoe Meguri. Dengan tatapan bertanya yang diberikan Sona, Tomoe berdiri di depan meja Sona.

Sona memang sedikit bertanya-tanya perihal alasan kenapa knight-nya terlihat terburu-buru. Seingat Sona, dirinya memberikan perintah kepada Tomoe untuk mengawasi Uzumaki Naruto. Dengan ingatan itu, Sona bisa menebak apa yang akan dilaporkan Tomoe.

"Lapor, Kaichou. Uzumaki Naruto terlihat melakukan kontak dengan murid tahun pertama kelas C, Ethel Fencer"

Ethel Fencer. Tentu saja Sona tahu jika gadis itu adalah salah satu makhluk supranatural, lebih tepatnya setengah youkai. SMA Kuoh adalah satu-satunya sekolah menengah yang berada di kota Kuoh, jadi sudah pasti banyak orang yang akan mendaftar di sekolah ini, tidak terkecuali dengan para makhluk supranatural dan pengguna sacred gear.

Sona adalah tipe orang yang lebih menggunakan kepalanya, jadi dia hanya mengawasi gerak-gerik dari semua murid yang masuk daftar pengecualian. Berbeda dengan sahabatnya, Rias yang haus kekuatan pasti akan langsung mengundang para murid kuat ke dalam klubnya. Mengingat sahabatnya itu, Sona sedikit kesusahan dalam menjaga teritori iblisnya.

Mengesampingkan hal itu, Sona memandang Tomoe.

"Hentikan pengawasan untuk sementara dan biarkan Uzumaki-kun bergerak dengan leluasa untuk sementara. Karena laporan tadi masih belum cukup untuk menjadi bukti apakah Uzumaki-kun memiliki hubungan dengan Kirishima Akari"

"Siap, Kaichou"

Setelah Tomoe keluar ruangan OSIS, Sona berdiri dari kursinya.

"Kaichou?" Panggil Tsubaki.

"Kau tidak perlu mengikutiku, aku ingin mencari udara segar untuk sementara waktu"

Tanpa menunggu jawaban dari orang-orang di dalam ruangan, Sona sudah keluar terlebih dahulu yang secara kebetulan terdengat suara bel tanda istirahat.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Atap sekolah. Sebuah tempat yang pasti dijadikan sebagai pilihan saat jam istirahat berlangsung. Akan tetapi, kali ini atap sekolah sedang dalam kondisi sepi karena memang murid-murid tidak suka datang ke atap saat istirahat pertama, mereka lebih suka datang ke sini saat istirahat kedua di siang hari karena lokasi ini sangat cocok untuk makan siang dengan teman.

Walaupun sepi, pastinya ada satu dua murid yang akan datang ke sini untuk mencari tempat sepi, contohnya Naruto yang saat ini sedang tiduran di lantai sambil melihat awan-awan layaknya orang yang sedang banyak pikiran.

Naruto mengingat saat dirinya mengantarkan Ethel ke kelasnya, Naruto sempat mendengar pembicaraan teman sekelas Ethel.

" _Ethel-chan, sepertinya kau sudah masuk jajaran murid aneh di sekolah ini, ya. Bahkan kakak kelas kita yang terkenal gila sampai menggendongmu"_

" _Lagipula kalian memang cocok satu sama lain. Senpai yang gila dan kouhai yang autis"_

" _Hahahahaha"_

Naruto mengambil posisi duduk. Semakin Naruto memikirkannya, semakin dirinya kesal dengan semuanya.

"Apa aku memang tidak cocok berteman dengan orang lain? Tunggu, memangnya apakah aku benar-benar waras?" Tanya Naruto melihat tangannya sendiri.

Apa benar suara di kepalanya adalah sacred gear seperti yang dikatakan asistennya, Kanarin. Apa benar semua kejadian yang dia alami benar adanya. Apa benar dirinya tidak gila. Apa benar dia cocok bergaul dengan teman sebayanya. Apa benar teman sekelasnya menganggap dirinya sebagai teman mereka. Semua pertanyaan itu hinggap di kepala Naruto.

Naruto mengacak-acak rambutnya dengan kasar sampai beberapa helai rambutnya rontok dan jatuh ke lantai.

"Sepertinya kau melakukan hal aneh lagi, Uzumaki-kun"

Sebuah suara menghentikan tindakan Naruto. Naruto menoleh ke belakang dan melihat Sona berdiri dengan meminum susu kotak rasa vanilla.

"Kaichou"

Naruto kembali melihat awan. Tanpa disuruh, Sona duduk di sebelah Naruto.

"Boleh aku tahu apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Sona hati-hati. Sona tidak tega melihat adik kelasnya tertekan seperti ini, apalagi Naruto adalah adik kelasnya yang mewarnai hari-hari beratnya.

"Apa aku benar-benar waras?"

Sona terkejut mendengar pertanyaan Naruto. Dengan suasana seperti ini, Sona sangat yakin Naruto bertanya hal itu dengan serius. Sedikit saja salah maka itu dapat memengaruhi mental Naruto, Sona yakin tentang itu.

"Apa yang membuatku berpikir dirimu tidak waras?" Tanya balik Sona.

"Aku bisa mendengar suara dalam kepalaku sejak umurku 10 tahun. Suara itu menyuruhku untuk melakukan hal-hal aneh. Lalu suatu hari seorang gadis mengatakan padaku tentang dunia supranatural, sacred gear, para iblis di sekolah, dan hal aneh lainnya. Apa itu benar adanya?" Tanya Naruto dengan pandangan kosong, tanpa sadar beberapa tetes air mata jatuh dari manik biru itu.

Sona menggigit bibirnya saat mendengar pertanyaan itu. Naruto terus menceritakan apa yang terjadi pada dirinya dari awal sampai masalah Ethel yang dia dengar. Sona tidaklah bodoh untuk langsung menjawab pertanyaan itu, justru ini adalah kesempatan emas bagi Sona untuk mengorek informasi dari Naruto.

"...Itu benar. Semua yang kau dengar dan kau alami adalah sungguhan"

Sona tidak bisa mengabaikan hati nuraninya. Walaupun dia adalah iblis, tapi entah kenapa dia tidak ingin adik kelasnya depresi seperti ini. Walaupun dia ingin meminimalisir orang yang mengetahui dunia supranatural, tapi Sona tidak bisa mengambil kesempatan dari kelemahan seseorang. Di mata Sona, mental Naruto tengah berada pada titik terlemahnya.

Naruto masih diam walaupun dirinya sedikit terkejut mendengar jawaban Sona.

"Di dunia ini ada hal yang tersembunyi yang tidak boleh diketahui oleh orang biasa. Akan tetapi, jika kau sudah tahu akan hal itu maka tidak ada jalan untuk kembali menjadi normal. Jika yang kau katakan benar, maka kau sudah tidak normal sejak suara pertama itu terdengar di kepalamu" Jelas Sona.

"Jadi aku benar-benar gila"

"Sepertinya kau salah tangkap, Uzmaki-kun. Kau bukan gila, kau hanya tidak normal karena kau sudah mengetahui hal yang tidak diketahui oleh orang normal. Kau juga mendengar penjelasan tentang iblis di sekolah, kan. Kuberitahu, itu benar dan aku adalah iblis tersebut"

Sona berdiri dan menunjukkan sayapnya yang mirip seperti kelelawar. Naruto mulai mendapatkan kembali kesadarannya. Melihat itu, Sona menghilangkan sayapnya dengan cepat.

"Jadi aku tidak gila?" Tanya Naruto juga berdiri dan memegang pundak Sona.

"Orang gila tidak bisa berpikir seperti yang kau lakukan. Jadi aku jamin kau tidaklah gila, Uzumaki-kun. Semua kegilaan yang kau lakukan adalah karena sacred gear yang ada di dalam tubuhmu. Jadi..."

Sona menggantungkan kalimatnya, Naruto menunggu dengan sabar.

Jadi...jangan kau pendam masalahmu seorang diri. Aku akan membantumu sebisaku, lagipula itu adalah tugas ketua OSIS untuk membantu murid yang kesulitan" Lanjut Sona sedikit menundukkan wajahnya sehingga Naruto tidak bisa melihat wajahnya.

"Ah! Maaf, Kaichou"

Naruto melepaskan pundak Sona.

"Jadi begitu. Semua yang terjadi adalah nyata" Naruto kembali meliaht tangannya dan mengepalkannya.

"Jam istirahat akan berakhir, sebaiknya kau kembali ke kelas. Ingatlah OSIS bersedia membantumu" Ucap Sona.

"Iya. Terima kasih banyak, Kaichou. Dan juga maafkan aku sudah menunjukkan sifatku yang aneh di depanmu"

"Justru aku lega, Uzumaki-kun. Kau mau menceritakan hal itu padaku. Aku juga akan membantumu dalam kasus bullying Ethel Fencer"

"Sekali lagi, terima kasih Kaichou. Sampai jumpa lagi"

Naruto akhirnya berlari pergi dari atap meninggalkan Sona seorang diri. Sona melihat awan.

"Apa yang sudah kukatakan..."

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Setelah melewati beberapa jam, pelajaran di sekolah telah usai dan waktu telah menunjukkan sore hari. Seperti yang dijanjikan Naruto kepada Morito bahwa dirinya akan mulai latihan sepulang sekolah, jadinya Naruto tengah dalam perjalanan menuju panti asuhan Mikado, tentunya dengan Ethel di sampinya.

Sebenarnya dalam diri Naruto masih ada perasaan bersalah kepada Ethel lantaran hal yang terjadi tadi pagi. Akhirnya Naruto sedikit menjaga jarak terhadap Ethel hingga akhirnya mereka telah sampai di panti.

"Oi, Naruto"

Sebelum Naruto masuk gerbang panti, seseorang memanggilnya yang membuat Naruto berhenti. Berbeda dengan Ethel yang terus berjalan memasuki kawasan panti. Melihat orang yang memanggil, Naruto melihat Matos dan Citrus berjalan menghampirinya.

"Matos-san, Citrus-san"

Naruto dapat melihat pakaian yang mereka kenakan. Matos dan Citrus mengenakan seragam sekolah yang Naruto tahu bukan SMA Kuoh. Akan tetapi masih ada yang sama dari mereka berdua, Matos masih mengenakan ikat kepalanya sementara Citrus masih mengenakan topinya.

"Ya ampun. Matamu merah, apa kau baru saja menangis?" Tanya Citrus melihat mata Naruto yang merah dan agak bengkak.

Naruto baru ingat, dirinya juga menangis saat berdiam diri di toilet pada jam pulang. Bukannya cengeng, tapi Naruto masih ingat percakapan yang dia lakukan dengan Sona sehingga membuat hatinya sakit mengingat dirinya yang sangat depresi.

"Yah, banyak hal terjadi. Apa kalian juga baru pulang sekolah?" Jawab dan tanya Naruto. Mereka akhirnya memutuskan berjalan bersama.

"Begitulah. Apa kau punya rencana setelah ini?" Tanya Matos.

"Setelah ini aku harus bertemu dengan kapten Morito untuk melakukan sesuatu. Memangnya ada apa?"

"Tidak apa, jika kau memang ada urusan. Sampai jumpa lagi"

Dengan tergesa-gesa, Matos dan Citrus berlari meninggalkan Naruto sendirian.

' _Ada apa dengan mereka?'_ Batin Naruto.

"Hei, Nak Naruto"

Sebuah suara memanggilnya dari belakang. Menoleh, Naruto melihat Morito memberi kode padanya untuk bersiap.

Detik itu Naruto membulatkan tekadnya untuk tidak akan menyerah dalam hal apapun, baik itu gangguan dari suara di kepalanya, adik kelas yang harus dia jaga, dan pelatihan yang akan akan menantinya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Akhirnya saya kembali, dari chapter ini saya akan berusaha mengubah jalan ceritanya sehingga berbeda dari yang sebelumnya. Selanjutnya tolong maafkan saya jika adegan Naruto yang depresi sedikit tidak berasa karena memang saya kurang tahu bagaimana cara nulisnya.**

 **Berikutnya adalah pengenalan tokoh baru,**

 **Hayama Sayuri adalah karakter Higuchi Sayuri di manga Gun X Clover.**

 **Matos dan Citrus adalah karakter dari game mobile android Speed Drifter.**

 **Terakhir saya akan menjawab pertanyaan di bagian bawah mulai sekarang,**

 **Q : Asu njing**

 **A : watdepak**

 **Q : Apa kekuatan Ethel sama kayak di game?**

 **A : Ya, kekuatannya hampir sama.**

 **Q : Gunakan bahasa daerah lagi**

 **A : Kapan-kapan ya**

 **Q : Aku baca dari 1 sampai 7 nggak ada yang menarik**

 **A : Saya akan berusaha lebih keras**

 **Q : Lanjut**

 **A : Tentu**

 **Akhir kata,**

 **Aquarius, Out**


End file.
